The slayer on the Gunsmoke
by DemonicAngelus
Summary: BtVSTrigun. Buffy ends up in the universe of Trigun and meets the legendary gunman Vash.
1. Chapter 1

Not in Kansas anymore 

The Slayer on the Gunsmoke.

Disclaimer: Neither the universe nor the characters belong to me. I sadly don't own a thing but my own imagination.

Summary: BtVS/Trigun. Buffy ends up in the universe of Trigun and meets the legendary gunman Vash.

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Distribution: Twisting the Hellmouth, Fanfiction.

Feedback: yes please.

That's the first fan fiction that I'm writing, so some constructive criticism is more than welcomed. English is not my native language so please be kind and don't fret too much. I also would really like to find myself a beta, so in case someone want to be a part of this story please contact me;)

Ok, here we go))

Giles: There is something ... in the Watchers' diaries ... a quest.

Buffy: A quest? Like finding a grail or something?

Giles: Not a grail. Maybe answers. It would take a day, perhaps two.

Season 5 "Intervention"

Takes place after the season finale. In the new Slayer Council.

Buffy comes from a training session with new slayers holding a towel in her hand, walks down the corridor and enters the room, where Giles is sorting out the ancient books.

"Hey, Giles. What's up?"

"Well, no apocalypses so far, how are the girls doing? (Buffy gives him a look) And you?

"The girls are getting better. And I'm…okay I guess." She wipes her face with a towel.

"You know, you don't have to help with the training, we've got it under control."

"I know, I know, it's just that, um…well, I has been thinking about stuff lately…and it makes me uneasy a bit." They sit on the couch.

"Stuff? Is something wrong?"

"Not really, but ever since the hell mouth was closed and there are lots of mini me slayers running around, I don't have to be the chosen one anymore, right? It was what I've wanted for so long, and I thought it was a dream come true, but the funny thing is… that it just doesn't feel right. I took a vacation, went to Venice, got an apartment, managed to get Dawn in college, I have even gone to the Disneyland! I tried to live as a normal person, but I feel wrong."

"I have always had a purpose Giles, my sacred duty." Buffy pauses. "A-and now I just feel…lost."

"Buffy, you are bound to feel a little disorientated after all that happened."

"I know, I just feel really frustrated now." She gets up and starts passing the room.

Giles follows her and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"But you will overcome it. You always do. All I can say is i-it will get better."

"Thanks Giles." She smiles at him and the watcher returns to his book, Buffy meanwhile gets herself a glass of water, sits on a coffee table and simply stares at the wall.

Giles I wonder… he takes of his glasses and starts polishing them.

"Perhaps you should repeat a quest…."

"A quest? Oh! You mean that hokey-pokey thingy? Nah-a, nope, no way no more cryptic-death-is-your-gift-speeches, not me, not ever again, no."

A slice of desert. There are sandy dunes with some scraggly bushes. Heat waves shimmer in the air. It's a sunset. The oldest slayer and the watcher are walking across the sand. Buffy is in a black leather coat over dark pants and white topic. Giles wears jeans, a black shirt and a brown suede jacket.

"I don't know how you managed to talk me into this again! It took us two days to only GET here! Dawn is most likely already getting prepared to be kidnapped. I have a very bad feeling about it!"

"Buffy please, it's not Thursday and you have nothing to worry."

They climb the dune. Giles kneels, takes out the supplies from his bag and stars arranging them forming a circle. Takes the gourd, stands up and looking embarrassed, jumps into the circle, jumps out, and shakes the gourd. Buffy makes an amused face.

"Are you sure you are doing it on a purpose of the "quest" and not because you like the dance?"

He sighs, rolls his eyes.

"Now you need to go further by yourself to the sacr-"

"Yadda -yadda…I know the drill, can I take the chips with me?"

Giles blinks.

"I'm afraid I left them in the car."

"Great, just great! I'm supposed to go into nowhere of a desert, meet some spiritual guide, so it would lead me to a sacred place with no food or water, and then a week later the said guide will lead you to my bleached bones?"

"Buffy, please. It takes more than a week to bleach bones."

Buffy grins. The man opens the book and starts reading aloud in Swahili.

It's night and it is quite chilly, Buffy pulls tighter the coat around herself. Looks at the sky sprinkled with stars and moon, sights. When she return her gaze to the desert she notices a white furred wolf.

"Hello, puppy. You wouldn't know by any chance the way, would you?"

The wolf begins to walk, she follows it. They go through a passageway made by two large outcroppings of rock. They come out on a large expanse of sandy desert. Then the slayer feels a blast of cold wind and a shiver goes down her spine, she looks at the wolf but doesn't see it anywhere.

"Huh, where did it go?" Buffy turns around and still sees nothing. "Peachy, just peachy!" She mumbles with irritation, and sits on the rock. She hugs her arms and shivers, lets her head drop and her eyes close.


	2. What the?

What the...? 

The Slayer on the Gunsmoke.

Disclaimer: Neither the universe nor the characters belong to me. I sadly don't own a thing but my own imagination.

It's already the morning and it's getting hotter. There's a noise like an owl hooting and Buffy jerks awake, sighs and yawns.

"You want to spend the night in the middle of a freaking sand-box starving? Feel free to ask for Mr. Rupert Giles!"

"Great, just what I need! My guide has slipped away, I'm hungry, stuck in the middle of a desert and those two suns are scorching! Wait WHA???" Buffy springs up, her eyes widen impossibly.

"Ookay…T-that's something new…and ABSOLUTELY IMPOSSIBLE!"

"What the hell is going on? Oh! I get it, I'm an idiot! I just had to jinx myself! What the hell was I thinking about "normal life doesn't feel right"? Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she ranted while she was slowly rising to her feet.

"No, it's Giles fault! He was the one who talked me into it! "you have nothing to worry abut" yeah, right! No worry my ass. Lots of sand, clear blue sky, TWO suns... What the hell is it? Some kind of Star Wars dimension?! Oh God help you Giles if it's so, I'm gonna kick your watcher ass."

Buffy fumed looking around. All she could see for miles was yellow sand. Oh here and there were cliffs and bluffs, but most of it was sand. She decided to head the way she came from in hopes that Giles was somehow sucked into this nightmare as well.

She marched through the desert for better part of the day cursing her watcher, PTB, sand that cling to her and two blazing suns, that were the reason of her developing headache and sunburn.

And then a small town appeared on the scene.

"Finally, some kind of civilization!"

The tired, dirty, hungry, and thirsty slayer approached the city,barged into the first bar and croaked for the water.The bartender obeyed.And held out a glass.

"Here you go miss."

At the precise moment the doors to the bar opened and three men entered, bartender backed away. The fight broke out. There was a gunshot and the glass in the slayer's hand shattered. Buffy's eye twitched. She was tired, cranky, dirty, her hair was probably a rats' nest and she wasn't even in her own dimension. THAT was the last straw.

"Aaaaarggh! That's it! Now you have done it!"

She leaped up with a glare that would send the whole scourge of Europe crawl into the corner whimpering, and delivered a hard blow to the head of the nearest gangster ,knocking him out, then punched the other man into the stomach taking away his gun and in a second was pointing it at the last standing man.

"All I wanted was a drink! A simple drink after crossing this Sahara! And do I get what I want? do I? Nope! "

The audience was in bewilderment, the slayer's speed was beyond their comprehension. The last standing bandit just blinked, not fully comprehending the situation he was in.

"D-d-don't you m-move missy or I will shoot ya!"

"Been there, done that."

Exactly at that time the sheriff of the town came in with a couple of his men, guns drawn at the attackers.

"Pull your gun down, Mad Joe! We have finally caught you! There is no escape for you now!"

Joe dropped the gun and put his hands up. While the authority took cake of the unlucky fellows, Buffy put the gun she borrowed on the bar stand and asked for another glass of water a shaking barkeeper. The sheriff,a tall guy in his late fifties, moved to the side where Buffy had taken a sit.

"Excuse me, miss." Buffy glared at the intruder and put a hand up interrupting him. Then she gulped down the water and put the glass on the table.

"Now you may continue."

"Miss, I'm not completely sure of what happened here, but I was notified that you were the one who prevented the assault."

"Yeap, you can put it this way."

"I'm Dorn, the sheriff of this town." Buffy spared a glance at the said man. "I haven't seen you before in our town, I would like you to follow me to the police-office."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I haven't had the time to do something wrong yet!" (I'm starting to hate this dimension so much more.)

The sheriff laughed deeply "Oh, no, you haven't done anything wrong, but I assume you would like to get the award that went with this gang"

"Award?" Buffy asked confused.

"$$10.000 "

"Sounds nice, I just might like this place. Show the way." Buffy hoped off the chair and followed the man to the exit. "By the way,Dork, what's the name of this village?"

The man fumed a bit. "The town's name is February, and it's DorN miss…."

"Buffy Summer.s" said the girl holding out her hand.

"Well welcome to the February city, Buffy Summers."

At the same time, but so very far from the planet of Gunsmoke, a lone watcher was uselessly calling the name of his slayer and searching dune after dune for her.


	3. Humanoid Typhoon

Humanoid Typhoon? 

Disclaimer: I don't own neither the universe nor the characters of BTVS or Trigun and claim no rights. This story thought is nothing more but a fiction of mine imagination.

Buffy was sitting in a saloon, staring at her drink and nibbling at her chips. A jazz music was playing. But there were few customers. The barkeeper was polishing the glasses.

"Two weeks has passed and where am I? On the Earth? Nooo…. I have to be stuck on this Gunsmock planet. Who would give it such name anyway? I need to get back to Dawn! I can't be sitting here doing nothing. Why am I here anyway? That must be PTB doing, as soon as Whistler shows up I will kick his demonic ass to those suns and back."

Buffy was wearing a pair of black pants, a red topic and a black cloak with its hood on. A big sack was set on the floor (I know it's not exactly her style but bear with me for a time being). She didn't want to attract too much attention to her persona.

"I don't get it. Why was I sent here…? I still have my slayers powers but I haven't seen or sensed a single vamp in here, it's getting dull. Those two weeks were plain boring, I should've moved to another city days ago."

The doors to the saloon opened and in walked a tall blond man in his middle twenties. He was dressed in a long red coat and was wearing yellow sunglasses. As he passed Buffy and sat at her left, she felt her spider senses go off and tensed.

"Hey! Can I have a shot of whisky and a hamburger?" asked the man taking off his shades. Bartender put a glass in front of him and filled it up, then went to the kitchen. Meanwhile Buffy started to measure up the newcomer. He was quite an attractive man. As Cordelia would have put "hello salty goodness", but what drew Buffy's attention was the feeling his presence caused.

(He doesn't give an evil vibe, but there is something unusual about him, I just can't put my finger on it.)

"Ah! I am alive!" Said the blond, drinking the contents of the glass and knocking it on the counter.

Buffy was so consumed by her thoughts that she jumped a little at the sudden action. (Jeez! I'm getting jumpy.)

"Oh, sorry, man, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Eriks by the way."  
He said smiling rather goofy. That smile reminded Buffy of Xander.

She smiled a little to herself, mumbled "it's okay" and returned to her drink. The hood still hid her features. At that time the bartender returned with the sandwich and put it in front of the guy and walked outside to through some rubbish.

Buffy's thoughts were drifting to the matter of returning home, when she caught bits of two men's discussion, who were sitting in the darker corner of the room.

"Yeah. They say the man with $$60 billion on his head showed up in Dankin Town. Didn't you hear?"

"So what happened?"

"They say the town got wasted! Dankin was buried in corpses the coffin maker got so rich he built himself a mansion made of wood!"

"That's nuts! But what were expecting, messing with Vash is like waltzing with death!"

The Blond man seemed to tense up but Buffy didn't notice it, she was digesting the information she heard.

"Buried in corpses you say?" She asked turning to face them.

"That's what you get crossing the path with Humanoid Typhoon."

"Humanoid Typhoon? Never heard of him. What's the deal with him? Is he your Big Bad?"

The red coated man turned his head her way. (She doesn't know?) Others just looked with widen eyes.

"Never heard of him? Where did you fall from, the 5th Moon? His name is Vash the Stampede. He kills women and children, and picks off any town he pleases. Every town that he steps into gets destroyed. Some thinks he is not even human."

(Not human, huh? That's my cue! I have got myself a winner. All I need to do is to get rid of this Big Bad, book a ticket to the Earth and be on my way. Yay!) Buffy's thoughts were abruptly stopped by the crash outside and a squeak of the waiter who was throwing away the garbage.

"What the…?" Everybody turned to the door. The men took out their guns in caution.

Suddenly the firing broke out. Buffy and the blond guy jumped over the counter, while other visitors hid behind the tables.

"Why does it always happen to me?" whined at the same time both blonds and shared a look. Then turned to the whimpering bartender.

"Any idea of what is it about?"

Before they could get the answer, the bullets penetrated the walls and broke all the bottles. The red coated stranger pulled out a gun; Buffy at the same time took out the knives, she had bought after getting the money. And started throwing them at the attackers. The guy next to her was shooting. Both were only disarming the gangsters, not aiming for the kill.

Suddenly the bullet flew by Buffy's head. Thanks to the slayer reflexes she had time to move and it only grazed her cheek, she hid behind the stand.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Asked her partner in crime with worry in his voice, trying to see if she was hurt. "You are good with the knives by the way."

"I'm peachy! The stupid hood doesn't help thought."

In all the turmoil Buffy didn't have time to get it off and seizing the opportunity took it off facing the guy.

"Are YOU okay? You kinda look… strange." Buffy was confused a bit by the expression on his face. The guy had his mouth open and stared at her with some dreamy look. She snapped her fingers a couple of times to get his attention.

"Anybody home?"

"Oh! Young lady! Sitting alone in a saloon or traveling alone in the desert can be very perilous! If you act now, you can hire your own bodyguard free of charge, what do you say?" He asked slithering his way as close to her as possible and smiling a radiant smile.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" At the precise moment a shot whizzed between them.

"Ok, I've got a plan: you cover me while I do stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, think I might try some violence. Watch my back!"

"What?!W-wait!" But those words fell on daft ears as Buffy had already jumped over the bar stand and was running to hide behind the column that was close to the door.

"Who is that girl?" The gunman whispered to himself. He saw that one man with a beard was trying to get a shot at her.

"Hey, Mr. Bandit?! Over here!" He distracted the man and shot him in the arm.

The slayer meanwhile was dodging the bullets and knocking out the bad guys.

(She's good. And very fast.)


	4. Traveling buddies

Disclaimer: I don't own neither the universe nor the characters of BTVS or Trigun and claim no rights. This story thought is nothing more but a fiction of mine imagination.

"We've found you, bitch! What are gonna do now?"

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" Buffy ducks just as one huge, burley Hell's Angel biker-type, man fist smashes into the space where her head was an instant before. He looms menacingly over Buffy.

"Because of you, barbie, my brother is in jail! And now ya gotta pay!"

"Oh, you are talking about that looser, he was pathetic, really." Buffy punctuates her words with blow after blow, knocking the hulking  
man backman back several feet. He retaliates with a brutal punch to her  
face, sending her reeling. She blocks a second blow and wrenches his arm behind his back and flattens him against the wall.

"And it seems to be a family trait. Tell you what...? I think you should find yourself a good anger management class..." That said she hear a gun being cocked behind her and a shot, then a cry of pain follows. She turns her head and sees a man hopping on his one leg, holding the other with a hand, she turns her gaze to Eriks, who smiles at her, his gun still smoking.

"Nice shot!"

"Thanks! Look out!"

The man, she was holding, throws her off but she slams him back into the wall again and knocks him out for good.

"I've got it under control." Buffy looks around her and sees no more danger but the whole saloon is a wrecked place. "What a mess! Um,uh… I think I'd better be going, so bye." She takes her sack and rushes out, putting on her hood.

"Hey! Wait for me!" He follows the suit and rushes after her, exits the doors, looks around and seeing her shape runs to her.

"Wow, you are fast." He catches up with her. The slayer continues walking, not even sparing him a glance.

"I have never caught your name."

"What's in it for you?"

The man outstrips her and starts walking backwards facing her with a huge smile.

"Well, who wouldn't like to know the name of such a gorgeous and brave woman? You were very heroic in there; you didn't even blink an eye and disarmed them without killing anybody."

"I'm heroic in general." She muttered with some sarcasm and looked at the black cat sitting by the road. Suddenly the tall man tripped on his own coat and fell forward with a squeak, exactly at the blond girl.

"Ahh!"

"Ouch!" Buffy stirred and looked up only to be caught by two piercing emerald green eyes. The man was sprawled on top of her. Something in his gaze was painfully familiar. They stared at each other for some time before the man asked.

"S-so?"

"So what?"

"What is your name?"

"It's Buffy." Buffy's conscience returned to her and she struggled to get up. (What the hell am I doing lying on my back with some klutz I have only met on top of me in the middle of the town?) "Do you mind?"

"Oh, I 'm sorry, hah-hah." He leaped up already turning red from embarrassment. One arm behind his neck he helped the blond up.

"It was nice meeting you, Eriks, but when a girl need to go, she got to go, so bye-bye." Buffy dusted herself and went forward.

"Wait, where are you heading, fair lady?"

"To the next town."

"Are you sure about it?"

"Yes, I'm damn well sure about it, for the past to weeks I was only loosing my time being here."

"Oh, I see!" He said with a smile and stopped. "Good luck to you! You might need it, cause there are no towns in the direction you are going!" The last part was said in somewhat singing, mocking voice; he turned around and went the opposite direction.

Buffy stopped abruptly and slowly turned around. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. The closest town is a day and night walk away from here."

"Day and night?!" Buffy whined. "Can you tell me how to get there?"

"Nope, but I can show you!" He said with a huge smile. "I'm going there myself!"

Buffy looked at this over cheerful person, who was smiling nearly maniacally and decided against it.

"Um, no offence, but I would rather just ask someone around here then."

She didn't even had time to turn into the direction of the first magazine, when the man popped up right in front of her and started whining and begging her with big puppy eyes.

"Oh please, please, please. Let's go together! You will have nothing to worry about! I will be a perfect gentleman and I will take care of you in those dangerous deserts and…"

"I can take care of myself!"

"I know, I saw, but deserts are dangerous and it's easy to get lost. Common, let's go together pleeeease."

The slayer looked at his pleading look. (If I go by myself I will be able to curse the PTB and fate in general aloud, but if I get lost, I will unnecessary loose time.)

"Ok, you win!" She sighted.

"YAHOO!" He cried out jumping up.

"Bu! If you try anything…"

"I won't! I won't! I promise!"

"...you will get your ass kicked!" She continued as if not hearing him.

"So we are like traveling buddies now, right?" He put his arm around her shoulder leading her in the right way. Buffy glared at the motion but he was oblivious to it and continued talking.

"Now that I am here, you have nothing to fear. I'm your own bodyguard. You can count on me, I will deliver you to the town safely, my lady."

"Whatever." She shooked his hand off. " Just show the way."

"Okey-dokey! But um… that is a long trip; perhaps you should take a thomas?"

Buffy stopped walking and looked at the guy.

"I this how you travel? Do you have one?"

"Um, no, I prefer walking on my own but…."

"Whew! Thanks God! I would never come close to…to THAT smelly freaky thing that has a trunk, which looks like a vacuum cleaner. If you rode on that thing our traveling partnership would have ended right about this time. I will be fine on my own two, I'm tougher than I look."

He laughed and smiled at her.

"Ok, than we should begin our journey."

"Okay."

Somewhere in the desert.

"Oh, God! Those two suns will burn me to a crisp." She said taking off her cloak. Eriks just stared at her, then he caught what he was doing and embarrassed looked away, red color tainting his cheeks. He had been traveling for a very long time alone, stopping in different towns, eating doughnuts, helping some people, drinking, playing with children. He has been trying to find a place in that world for himself, where no one would have screamed Vash the Stampede, and point their gun at his head, where he would have been accepted. But it would seem that fate had another plans concerning him. (And until i see him, I have to keep moving!)He clenched his fists.

"So, Eriks, who are you?"

"Huh? What?" He asked with his eyebrow arched.

"I asked what do you do?"

"I'm like a hunter of peace. One who chases the elusive mayfly of love... or something like that." He said crossing his fingers in a peace sign.

"Hunter of peace, huh? Well that sounds…nice but it has it hardships." (Is this guy for real?)

The guy just smiled at her. (You have no idea, Buffy.) Thinking of all the scars he had both physical and mental.

"It's weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Your face." Buffy deadpanned.

The guy nearly fell. "Jeez, thanks a lot Buffy."

"No, what I meant is that…your smile seems to be too farfetched, it rarely reaches your eyes." His smile slowly slipped from his face.

"It's not th-…"

"Oh please, save it, I know when I see an empty smile, I have been this way myself for some time. But it's your own life so I won't be poking mine nose into it."

(I…I don't even know how react to what she said, I have known her no more then half the day, and she already can tell those things about me? Just who is that girl? I had no idea that bypassing February and stopping at that saloon would turn out with me traveling alongside with such an interesting beauty! The attack in the tavern happened because those men wanted to have revenge on her…but why would they want to hurt her? Yeah, I have seen her deal with knives and she has one hell of a punch, but she is so…so small and innocent. She didn't even know about the existence of Humanoid Typhoon.)

"How about you?"

"What about me?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just passing by." (And plotting the demise of my watcher.)

"Ok, so you are on a journey?"

"Couldn't put it any better." (A quest, a journey to find yourself, you will pay for it Giles.)

"So what the whole scuffle in the bar was about? What did you do to make those guys so angry?"

"I didn't do anything! But I might have put the leader's brother in jail."

"Oh, are you a bounty hunter?"

"Me? Not really."

"Are you tired? We can stop if you want and relax a bit."

"No, thank you, I'm fine."

(Wow she has one hell of stamina; my legs already start to hurt.)

"Hey! Can I ask you a question?"

"Everything you want, my beautiful lady. I'm here to guard and serve you." He made a low bow.

"Yeah, yeah. What do you know about Vash the Stampede?"

The man took some time before replying.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well you heard the lil chat in the bar. The guy is a killer, he is doing some evil things and many doubt his humanity. I want to know more about this baddy."

"There are too much rumors about him, most claim him as a merciless murder. But no one is certain about him. I'm sorry I can't help you much with it. But why are you interested, are you planning on hunting him to get the award?" He looked at her but she was facing the road.

"Yeah, I do, but it's not about the money." There was no emotion in her voice.

(AAAH !!!!!!! WHY!!! WHY?! I was so sure that it'd work out…. She is such a cutie…but it wouldn't work out. I don't want to be arrested. Aw, man!)

"How much longer is it till we get in the town?"

"If we go with the same pace…I think around 3 hours."

"Stupid Powers…" she muttered.

"Did you say something?"

"No, nothing."

Come on people, review please, it will not only let me know, what you think about the story, but inspire me ;)

It is nice when people appreciate the author work! So go on and push the button ;)


	5. He is here

Disclaimer: I don't own neither the universe nor the characters of BTVS or Trigun and claim no rights. This story thought is nothing more but a fiction of mine imagination.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Scilen**: I'm glad you enjoy, it's gonna get more interesting soon ;)

**that guy you know the one**: It takes place after BTVS finale but before the series of Trigun. I think there will be at least 3 more chapters before they meet M&M.

Thanks for the reviews)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah! I can't believe it! We have finally made it here! And you got us lost only what, twice? Thanks, God!"

"It wasn't my fault!" The blond man mumbled.

"Whatever! I need to get a bath! I stink and my hair looks like something crawled up there end died." Buffy said holding a lock of her blond hair. (Now I somehow understand, why The first slayer looked the way she did.)

(I don't think she looks so bad.)

"Well I'm afraid our paths go different ways from here." I'm glad I met you, Buffy. It was fun!"

"Yeah, I'm glad too…despite the fact that you got us lost and we had to spend three hours finding the way…" The guy, who looked very embarrassed, gulped. "..I still think that you are okay, for a bad traveling buddy I mean." She smiled at him. And the man was brimming with happiness at that. He hugged her very tight.

"You are SO cute!"

"Hey, hey, watch it! I feel your hands on some places and you will say bye-bye to your limbs." She grumbled. And he let her go.

"Love and peace!"

"Bye, Eriks."

And thus the two went different ways. Buffy went to find a motel, and get her beauty rest after the tiring journey. And the gunman went to the tavern.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later Buffy was soaking in a bath.

"Ah…that feels so good… finally, some piece of heaven." (Those last days were hectic, not in a slayer sense hectic but still…. People in this dimension don't seem to differ from others, thought it looks like a wild wild west. Eriks, despite of being a klutz, wasn't so bad. Yeah, he seemed goofy and idiotic but I'm pretty sure he had some big bumps on the road, his eyes…they are filled with sadness, when he thinks no one is looking, makes you wonder…. Ah!no! Bad Buffy! No need to get so worked up because of some stupid guy! You have some other matters to take care of! I need to find this Vash the Stomping and return to Dawn! But first I need to eat something.)

With that thought she got out of bath, dried herself with a towel, dried her hair and got dressed. She put on a blue shirt, which reached her midthighs and jeans. She took a gun and a knife with herself. Before leaving the room she grabbed her leather coat.

She got outside and slowly walked down the street, she passed some magazines and homes as well as some tea-rooms. In one of their windows she saw her "ex-bodyguard", slaying huge amount of doughnuts. She chuckled at the view and continued her stroll. The guy reminded her of Xander.

She saw a dark looking bar and entered it, taking a place at the corner. All the visitors turned to look at the newcomer. She ordered some food.

"Look at her, dude, she is a babe."

"Yeah you right, a fine piece of meet."

Buffy only rolled her eyes disgusted and turned to the food that was brought to her. After finishing the dish, she called the bartender and asked him if he heard anything about Vash. The man looked at her strangely.

"Are you planning on seeking him, miss?"

"What if I do?"

"You should forget about it missy. There were many bounty hunters who tried to track him down and arrest. Most of them are dead now."

"I'm not a mere bounty hunter. Do you know what he looks like and where can I find him?"

The barkeeper leaned closer to her and started talking in low voice. "Well, I didn't see him myself…There are many rumors, some say he is tall, some say the opposite, some claim him to be a giant. They say he wields a huge weapon, he has tons of henchmen and is the worst kind of womanizer out there. Last time I heard about him, he was staying in Dejera."

"Dejera? Where is that?" She asked confused.

"A week away from here to the north."

"That sucks."

The bartender went to serve more drinks. Buffy was left pouting until she felt something rub against her leg and glancing down saw a black cat.

"Hello, kitty." She scratched it behind the ear. Somebody sat next to her and said slurring.

"Whacha doing here dolly? Are you looonsome? I can help you with it,babe."

"Back off buddy before I put this fork right at…"

The doors flew open. And five men came in breathing heavily. All the eyes were glued to them instantly. (That barging in happens a lot here.) Thought Buffy dully.

"V-V-Vash th-the Stampede is in the town, RUN!"

People leaped up from there places, some running away with fear, some with maniac gleam in the eyes. Those were the hunters and they looked for the opportunity to catch the legendary gunman.

"It's seems to be your lucky day, miss."

"Yeah, it would."

"Where is he?"

"He was seen last near the children playground." A cold shiver ran down the slayer's spine and she ran out of the building.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They searched through the town. Finding and loosing track of the man in red. Shooting in every possible direction. Suddenly Buffy caught something red flash and disappear into the old looking building. She went after it. Entering the building as silently as possibly she strained her ears, hearing some rustling upstairs she climbed the ladder and started walking along the wall. She got out her gun. (Your time has come, mister baddy, the slayer is out to get some fun and kick some asses.) She stopped before the door, the noise was much clearer now. She kicked the door off its hinges with one slayer kick and burst into the room pointing her gun at the man.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aha! A cliff-hanger! Always wanted to put one of those! (Evil laugh).

I have already written the next chapter and I'm currently working on the seventh. So the question of when I post the chappy "Vash the Stomping" depends solely on you, my dear reviewers;)

See ya!


	6. Vash the Stopming

Disclaimer: I don't own neither the universe nor the characters of BTVS or Trigun and claim no rights. This story thought is nothing more but a fiction of mine imagination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the review, **Dilvish 2.0**, I think you might like this chapter;)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering the building as silently as possibly she strained her ears, hearing some rustling upstairs she climbed the ladder and started walking along the wall. She got out her gun. (Your time has come, mister baddy, the slayer is out to get some fun and kick some asses.) She stopped before the door, the noise was much clearer now. She kicked the door off its hinges with one slayer kick and burst into the room pointing her gun at the man.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before her stood a man in a red coat with gun in the hand and disheveled hair, who was breathing heavily.

"Buffy…" he breathed out looking at her but not daring to move.

She wasn't sure if she was surprised, she should have guessed that there was something wrong with Eriks, after all she liked the guy. (It should have been the first hint. I have to get away from that "bad boy" thing. There's no good there.)

"So YOU are Vash the Stomping?"

"He-he…Buffy please put…"

She wasn't listening him. Neither her gaze, nor her hand wavering. He gulped.

"Are you?"

"Yes." He breathed out quietly.

"Did you kill all those people?"

" I-i…" He sighted. (What could I say to her?) "I don't know." He hanged his head.

"What do you mean you DON'T know! You either did it or you didn't!"

"I…don't remember, what had happened."

Buffy felt as if cold water was dropped on her. (Spike:" I can't remember! Don't make me remember! Please, don't make me remember!)

(He doesn't remember…how could it be? He doesn't look like a killer to me, what with whole "love&peace"…. I don't think he is a murderer, but all those people said he was…can they be wrong?... After I asked him about Humanoid Typhoon,… he said "rumors claim…", can it all be just rumors?)

She lowered her gun and breathed out. "Crap!"

He looked at her in confusion, not moving from the place.

"I can't give you in, you seems to be a good guy, but you will have to do some splainly."

"Wha-what?" he blinked not believing his ears. ( She is not going to shoot?)

"Explain the things."

"Oh, o-okay." He said dully.

Buffy moved to the window behind him and looked out. "Most of the citizens are looking for you…" He only silently stared at her.

She returned her gaze on him.

"Are you not afraid of me?"

"You might not believe it, but even if you were a treat to me, I could beat your ass, especially when you've got a bullet wound."

He still stared. "W-who are you?"

"I'm just a girl. What are you planning on doing?"

It seemed that Vash has returned to the world of the living at last. And moved to the window himself, peeking out from behind the curtain.

"I will wait a bit till they settle down and skip the town."

"Sounds like a plan. But first you need to take care of the injury, and don't you even think of running away without telling me, what the hell it is all about."

He smiled. "Okay."

"I'm staying at the hotel not far from here, we can sneak there without being noticed, come on."

Together they went to the motel, getting one more room that was across from Buffy's. They got into it and Vash laid on the bed flat-out, groaning just a little.

"Let me see your shoulder."

Vash jerked up at that and moved away a bit.

"It's okay, just a scratch, I will take care of it myself."

Buffy arched her eyebrow at it.

"You should rest, you have been through a lot this day. I will be fine. Scouts honor!" At the last part he smiled.

"If you say so… but let me at least get you some water and towels to wash the wound with." With that said she went to get the items. His soft voice stopped her at the door.

"Buffy? Thank you."

She only nodded and closed the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning Buffy woke up very grumpy to the knocking on the door. She locked at the clock. It was too early for slayer's standards.

"Someone is going to die." Still wearing her pyjamas, she opened the door and glared at the suicidal blond standing there, who seeing the expression on her face, backed from the door.

(Scary!) He gulped but noticing what she was wearing smiled widely and asked in over cheerful voice. "Good morning, Buffy! How did you sleep? I hope good! I know it's early and all, but I'm a wanted man and if I don't move away from here, the citizens won't be pleased! So we are taking a bus in 20 minutes to the November city!"

Buffy blinked twice, squinting her eyes, asked: "Eriks or should I call you Vash?" The figure staying in front of her was very different from the one she met a couple of days ago. Gone was a long red coat, which covered most of his body and his spiked up hair. Instead of his usual attire, this morning he was dressed in wide brown pants, suspenders and a white long sleeved shirt, the orange glasses on. His hair was down. He was nearly unrecognizable.

"You can call me whatever you want, but if I had a choice, I would like you to call me darling or sweetie!"

At that the door slammed at his face.

"Ouch! That hurt!" He whined behind the door. Then scratching the door shyly, asked if she was going with him.

(I can't believe this man is the famous $$60 billion man! Oh no, scratch that, I have seen more bizarre things! Clem or Lorn is enough proof of it.)

Ten minutes later she quit her room, only to find Vash sitting on the floor, with his back leaning on the wall next to her door, he held his arm to her, there was a small box in it.

"Doughnuts ?"

"Thanks. But don't you try bribing me, mister; you still have to go with a splainy."

He got up dusting off himself and smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it! Now we've got to hurry or we will miss the bus."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read&Review ;)


	7. The bus ride

Disclaimer: I don't own neither the universe nor the characters of BTVS or Trigun and claim no rights. This story thought is nothing more but a fiction of mine imagination.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were sitting comfortably in a more secluded area of the bus. Buffy yawning and looking out of the window at the vast amount of sand, Vash…well, Vash was killing more doughnuts. They hadn't had a chance to stop and think about their situations yesterday, because both were worn out, but now the thoughts and questions were catching up with them.

(What the hell is going on? This is just my luck isn't it? My first companion in this dimension turns out to be a mass murderer. Is there some kind of neon sign above my head saying "bad guys come here"?) She sighted. (It's time to face it and find out, how the hell did he manage to get such a reputation) She turned to face him and frowned a bit. (How the hell does he manage to consume THAT much doughnuts at THIS speed?! Nope, he is definitely not human. Is he a doughnuts demon? Does a thing like this exist….probably.)

"So spill! What the deal with all that Humanoid Typhoon nickname you have got here? You strike me more as a pacifist kind of man. "

"Um…well…frankly speaking I'm not entirely sure…" He looked at her.

Buffy just stared back with raised eyebrow.

"I have never killed anybody, telling the truth the only sight of blood makes me uneasy." He laughed a bit, rubbing the back of his neck. "And the part where I destroy towns…..well, I never meant to, it's just that troubles are following me, wherever I go."

Buffy remembered the burned gym, blown up school and the absorption of the whole town. (Well I think…I can understand it.)

"But rumors don't just appear from nowhere, do they?"

"You are right. …"His face turned dark; it was easy to understand, that those memories were rather unpleasant.

"It happened in 104 A.F. July 21st. That was when I first got a criminal record. The city, July, was horribly destroyed, yet no one was killed.1.400.000 became homeless and destitute. They say I was the one, who created a hell in the place of the city. But I have no memory…that ruined city and piles of debris…were the first thing I ever saw. I have no memory of anything before that… except the memories of my childhood." In She has never seen him look more serious and sad.

"Is there a possibility that it wasn't you?"

"I don't know." A lone tear slid down his cheek.

"Well…it sucks!" Buffy crunched her brow. The expression on her face was something in between a pouting child and a hard thinking scientist. Vash couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Has anybody told you, that you have VERY mercurial mood?"

He chuckled. "A few times."

"I think you should stop thinking about it and start anew. Tabula rasa…"

"Tabula Rasa, huh? What's that?" He asked her curiously, tilting his head.

"It means a blank page or something like that…. We all are bound to make mistakes, but it has never helped to blame yourself and close your heart. You can't return to the past and change it. Do you wanna hear my philosophy?"

"I do!"

"Life is short."

"Life is short?!"

"Not original, I'll grant you, but it's true. You know? Why waste  
time being all moody and worrying about the things you can't change. Seize the moment, 'cause tomorrow you might be dead."

"Wow, that was…deep!" Her words seemed to reach him and he felt better.

"I might be a blond but that doesn't mean i…" she hadn't had a chance to finish her speech, because she was enveloped into a tight hug.

"You are SO CUTE!!!"

"Damn, Vash, let go of me! What the hell do you think, you are doing?!"

"Seizing the moment?" She pushed him away and he fell in the aisle.

"Ouch! That hurt. Why are you so cold?"

"Would you two shut up over there!" Screamed the totally ticked driver.

"Sorry!" Vash returned to his sit. Buffy smirked and returned to the window.

(She says, I should start from a blank page…maybe she is right…. But I can't stop worrying about it, I can't forget, I have to keep my promise to Rem…, he needs to be stopped, but how? Oh, Rem, if you have only…AHH!)

"AHH!" What did you do it for?" He turned to the girl with tears in his eyes, rubbing the back of his head, which hurt like hell.

"You were brooding!" The slayer replied, as if her answer could explain everything, her nose high in the air.

"Was not!"

"Was to!

"Was Not!"

"Oh yes, you were, I know when someone is brooding, believe me, I've known the king of the brooding personally! So don't you dare brood on me!"

"Even if I were, it doesn't give you a right to smack me so hard!"

"It surely does."

"Does not!"

"Does to."

"Does NOT!"

"Does to, and will you stop? You are acting as you are five."

"I'm not…" He mumbled to himself. Buffy turned to the window and put her head on her hand.

(Sand, sand and oh look! Is that more sand? Argh, this planet sucks a major time…. Where the hell are we going anyway? …If this Vash isn't evil and I don't need to slay him, then WHAT do I need to do?! Hey! Maybe that's it? I don't need to do a thing! Of course! How stupid of me! I'm sure Giles is already working on it! And Willow, Xander, Dawn and so many other brains are searching for a way to get me back, being buried under the enormous quantity of books!...I can so easily picture it!

I miss you guys, I miss Dawn. More than two weeks has passed. You most likely got kidnapped at least twice…and…Oh God!!! I hope you didn't forget about that dirty plate in your room, or it would get furry and we will have to name it. Shit! They definitely should hurry u-…Ahh!)

"Ahh! What did you do that for?" She rubbed the place, he pinched, glaring at him. He smirked.

"You seemed to be in a thought."

"Yeah, that happens to the best of us sometimes but you wouldn't know it, would you, needle-noggin?"

"Hey!"

Buffy just stuck her tongue out.

"Now, who is acting as if she is five? What were you thinking about?"

She returned her gaze to the landscape behind the window and replied softly. "Home, friends…"

"You miss them. How far is home?"

"Too far and yeah, I do."

"Why did you leave it then?"

"I had little choice in that matter…" She answered sadly. And the gunman felt his heart sank.

"I'm sorry…. Do you have any family?"

"Dawn."

"Sorry?"

She faced him. "Dawn, she is my little sister. My mother died a couple of years ago and my father left us, when I was sixteen. Do you have any relatives?"

"I have a brother."

"That's cool. Can I ask you a question? Is he a pain in your ass and a trouble?"

Vash laughed soundly and very hard at it. This earned them a death glare from the bus driver. When he calmed down a bit he replied to her question.

"H-how did you guess?"

"I have my theory about siblings being a nuisance and you just confirmed it. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister to pieces but she drives me crazy."

He smiled at her. And wanted to ask her something, but Buffy beat him to it, wanting to change the topic.

"So where are we going?"

"Felnarl Town. We should be there shortly." He answered, rummaging in his bag. "Aha! Found it!" He took out a black i-pod.

"An i-pod?! Where did you get it?! I can't believe it exists in here! Talk about mass production." The slayer exclaimed and snatched away the thing before the man could react.

"Um, well, yeah. It's not as if it's some luxury in here…" He was confused. (Exists in here?) But Buffy was already listening to the music, not paying him any attention.


	8. You are what?

Disclaimer: I don't own neither the universe nor the characters of BTVS or Trigun and claim no rights. This story thought is nothing more but a fiction of mine imagination.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry guys for a postponed update. I had some troubles writing this chapter. No matter how I tried the chappy seemed to turn out very boring. But it had to be done. Don't worry soon there will be more action, stay tuned ;)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 20 minutes of the ride they were in Felnarl town. They got out of the bus and took the bags. The town was bustling with hawkers and other people.

"May I carry this for you, my fair lady?" He asked bowing to her.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"But I insist, what kind of gentleman will I be, if I don't carry it for you?"

Buffy cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, have your fun." She put down the bag and went further. Vash lifted up the bag and groaned.

"W-what are you carrying in it, bricks?

"Of course not, there are only a crossbow, a few knives, handcuffs, stakes, pants and shirts, just the usual girls stuff." She said smiling brightly, walking backwards.

"Ha-ha. Um, Buffy?"

"Yeah?" She suddenly stopped because she felt something go down her back, something that was hairy, that something was…sniffing her? She slowly turned around and let out a piercing scream, jumping away from the beast and hiding behind Vash.

"Ahhh!!! Get it away from me! Ugh! That disgusting, slimy, awfully smelling monster just sniffed me. I'm grossed out for the rest of my life! It touched me with that trunk of his!"

"Um…Buffy? It's just a thomas, not a monster, many people actually use them to travel, you know?" The said thomas was now moving in their direction and the man held his right arm out for the animal to sniff.

"I know what that thing is! I just don't like it. It's creepy." She whined. "What are you doing?! If you are going to touch THAT, don't ever come close to me, who knows, in what places that trunk was…."

At that the blond male snatched his hand back just before the animal could touch him. And backed away with Buffy, his eyes widen with fear.

"Stay back, the creature of hell! Evil, leave!" He screeched crossing his fingers in a form of a cross. Buffy had her stake out, still standing behind Vash. (Phew! It didn't touch me, so, Buffy, won't be against me touching her, he-he... She is such a babe!...oh, I'm drooling…)

"Love and Peace!" the creature just blinked stupidly.

The slayer took his left hand. "Let's go." And they headed in the opposite direction from the thomas, towards a hotel. She let go of his hand and frowned. (His hand felt cold… colder than normal...) Vash was looking at her with glee.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They entered the two stairs building. And asked for two single rooms. Vash pouted. The rooms were on the second floor and in different ends of the corridor. After leaving their bags in the rooms and taking showers they went to have a dinner at the closest tavern. Vash was back to his usual self: a trademark coat and hairstyle. All the trip Buffy stayed silent but the man seemed to be oblivious to her mood and chattered a lot. They entered the tavern and ordered some salmon sandwiches, pizza and chips. When their dinner was served, the gunman wolfed down on it.

"Mm! These are really tasty!" He beamed.

(That's have been bugging me for some time already. The guy trigs my spider senses, thought not in a bad way but still… he thinks he might have destroyed the town, his hand is unnaturally cold. He is definitely not human, but what is he? I need to find out the truth. This has to be done Bond style. Completely smooth and undercover. This would have to be well thought out, and perfectly executed...)

"What are you?" She asked bluntly.

(What? What are you all looking at? Hey, I do enough undercover work everyday hiding my "slayer" part; I don't have the time or patience to do it for any other reason!)

"What do you mean? I've already told you." He asked confused and started drinking his beverage.

"You are not human, so what are you?"

The drink was spitted right at her; Vash was coughing his head off. (Have I just heard, what I think, I heard?)

"Eww!" Buffy wiped herself with a napkin. "You were talking something about being a gentleman?"

Vash stared at her, still calming down from his coughing fit. "W-what would give you that idea?"

"Oh, cut the crap, Vash. I wouldn't be me, if I couldn't pinpoint that."

(I knew she was perceptive, but not THAT much. How can she tell?)

"How can you tell?" He was gawking at her.

"Well, let's see… you have an aura that differs from humans…" (Aura???) "…you are way too fast to be an ordinary human, your hands are unnaturally cold and the way you eat….well I'm not exactly sure about the last part…but nonetheless."

(Unnaturally cold? How I EAT???)

"What's wrong with a way I EAT???"

Buffy sighted. "Okay lets scratch out this point, there are still three others left. Are you a demon?"

"No."

"Are you a hell god?"

"Last time I checked, no."

"Are you the subject of a secret government experiment?"

After staring at her incredibly for some time he managed to answer sheepishly. "Um, well…I'm a plant."

"A plant?" Buffy knitted her brow.

"Oui." Yes in French

"Um, don't get me wrong, but you don't seem to have any petals, roots, leaves, stamens or pistils, oh do you?" She asked, her eyes wide. (Did I just say that?)

He laughed at her.

"No,no,no. You got it all wrong. That's hard to explain… You know about the generators, right?"

"Um…I've never been into that kind of thing…"

"But you do at least understand what am I talking about?"

"Um…not really?" Vash nearly fell but caught himself in time.

"How can you not know??"

Buffy glared at him.

"Okay. Have you seen those big bulb-like constructions that are in every town?" Buffy nodded. "Those are the plants, the lost technology from over a hundred years ago. They generate power beyond all theoretical law, that allows people to survive on this planet in such unpleasant conditions." He waited for Buffy to digest the information.

"Okay, I think I get this, but what does it all have to do with you?"

"In those generators there are spheres, which are the real source of energy. Inside those, there are the living beings, which live outside of time. My brother and I are one of those beings."

"That's one hell of a kinder surprise. Okay, I think I get the basic idea. But um, how do you feel about being used in that generating-thingy, is it okay with you? It sounds a bit rough…"

"Most people don't even know… And it is rough especially when people start to push the plants to generate more power than they can. But it's the only way the humans can survive." He smiled at her sadly.

"That's still sounds wrong." Buffy muttered. (How can he be so calm about it. Human race survives in expense of his. The pictures of Master's facility and Initiative ring a bell. )

"You are a very astonishing woman, Buffy. Not many would think this way."

"Yeah, I've my quirks. By the way what do you mean by "living outside of time"?"

"We have a much longer life expectancy or we are immortal, I'm not completely sure…"

"So how old are you?" She was eating her sandwich.

"Um, 131?" He carefully watched for her reaction. There was none. "So…how about you? You are much stronger and faster than average human too."

"I AM human, but I'm also a slayer. In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer and so on and so forth blah-blah-blah. "

He just blinked at her. "A slayer? Forces of darkness? I've never heard of it. Where did you come from?"

"Well that's my main problem. See, I'm not exactly from around here, I'm not from this planet, actually I'm from another dimension."

"Another dimension? Are you sure about that, Buffy?" He raised his eyebrow. "I believe you, I really do, but that sounds a little farfetched…"

"And being a plant doesn't." His cheeks flashed pink.

"Okay, I see your point but…are you sure?"

Buffy glared at him.

"Okay let's try another way around. What was you planet called?"

"The Earth."

At this Vash eyes widened and he stared at her incredibly. (Rem…)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy REALLY hated portals. Portals were crap. They never took you anywhere good. You never got sucked through a portal and ended up in a land of beaches, sun(ONE sun, not TWO!) and sea. Where some gorgeous guys serve you drinks. 

Nope. Instead, portals took you to so shitty shittty planet in a future where the Earth has been destroyed. It was quite a surprise to find. What the hell? And she thought it was a parallel universe. Still might be in a parallel universe, come to think of it.

They were strolling through the town, checking out the shops and other places, chattering about different things, comparing the planets and sharing their adventures; the man in a red coat was telling something very animatedly to the blond, when all of a sudden he was knocked down with a ball that hit him the head.

"Ah! Oh!"

"Are you okay?" Buffy asks somewhat concerned. Looking at his sprawled form on the ground.

"My gosh, I'm sorry!" Said one of the two boys that run over to them. "Are you okay, mister?"

"Oh, stop fooling around, Vash, and get up, it couldn't hit you THAT hard." Buffy kicked him a bit with her foot.

"Argh!" Vash sprang up very fast and ran after children.

"The deadly Dodge Ball Head! Try that at home, kids!"

"I'm scarred!" Both children were running away from the crazy man. "I'm sorry, mister!" Buffy simply laughed, it was a rather funny sight to behold.

(What is that man doing?)She asked herself amused.

"Can we join you?"

"W-what do you mean mister?" Asked one of the boys.

"Can my friend and I join you and play the game?" Buffy's eyes widened at it.

"Um…sure…" They boys looked at each other and their friends that were staying not far.

"Come on, Buffy, let's join them! Let's play the game!"

"Um, thanks, but no thanks." Buffy was slowly backing away.

"Come on, please? What are you afraid of, it's just a game, let's have some fun!" He flashed her a broad grin.

(Why not?) Buffy shrugged and joined the game. "Okay!" She got the ball from his hands and strolled towards the kids.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been playing the game for some time and were having fun doing it. Buffy ran and caught the ball.

"Ha! Touchdown! Oh yeah. Go team me." She the did a victory dance. And gave a high-five the boy next to her. Vash was grinning. Buffy threw him the ball; he caught it with a frown.

"Anybody ever tell you throw like a girl?" He was trying to mock her and get some kind of a reaction from her. He threw the ball back.

Buffy caught it, frowning. "I do?"

Vash gave a "well, yeah" shrug.

The blond slayer frowned, took a better grip on the ball and threw it. It hit the Humanoid Typhoon in the face hard and he fell down.

The kids that were playing with them cringed in sympathy. "Ouch, that had to hurt!"

Buffy concerned ran to the ace gunman, who was still lying with stars spinning above his head. "Ooh, sorry!"

" It's okay! I'm okay!" Vash shook his head and moved to get up, threw the ball to one of the kinds and then turned to look at Buffy with evil gleam in his eyes, than ran at her.

"No, don't, no – " She shrieked as he tackled her down started tickling her.

"Huh, is our slayer ticklish?" Both were rolling on the ground and laughing very hard.

After some time they returned to the game. The ball flew too far and Buffy went after it. She came to the ball and picked it up and looked back; only to see Vash being tackled down by children at the time

"Ow, ow, ow!"

She couldn't keep the smile off her face. (So that what he looks like when he is truly happy. Who would have thought…. He is good with children and enjoys playing with them. It was a good idea to join them, I haven't felt this carefree in a long time."

Just as Buffy was about to go back, another man caught her eyes. He was standing in a shadow of a narrow street. His eyes were yellow-gold. Smile disappeared from her face.

"Hey Vash." She called out. His eyes were instantly on her. "Catch." The slayer threw the ball at him and went in the direction of the other man.

"Buffy wait! Where are you going?" The gunman was trying to follow her, but his was still buried under the children. (I didn't like the look on her face, she was too determinate and…cold. Something is wrong.) But unfortunately his struggles were futile against the dozen of the children.

"Hey, stop moving! Don't be a wimp; it's not as if your girlfriend is going to run away."

"S-she is not…my girlfriend." he said a bit sadly. (Not yet perhaps…)

Buffy meanwhile followed the man with a predator like grin. "Hello fangy! You have no idea how happy am I too see you! Finally I got a chance to slay something!"

"The man turned around, looking at her as if she was crazy. "What the heck are you talking about?"

Buffy blinked. He didn't have gold eyes; he had some strange gold specs. (Damn!)

"Oh, sorry, I was mistaken, never mind." She turned to go but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you in a hurry darling? No? That's nice, since you are here, why don't we have some fun." The man that was looking her up and down then tried to feel her up.

"I don't think so."

Buffy turned around, punched him several times, grabbed his shoulders and kneed him. The man groaned loudly and slid down on the floor.

The slayer then walked away and slowly strolled along the street. (Stupid, pathetic, perverted perv, why couldn't he be a vampire?! Life would have been so much easier. It just no fun! ) She suddenly bumped into someone, but managed to keep her balance, the other person thought didn't and as a result fell on her butt.

"Ouch! Look where you going!" growled a fallen woman. She had short black hair, dressed into a white suit and a coat.

"Sorry!" Buffy helped the woman up. Both women were the same height.

"It's okay, but you should watch where you are going next time!"

(Someone has a long stake up her ass…)Buffy sing sang in her head.

"Are you alright ma'am?" Asked a VERY tall girl in a long beige and green coat. She head brown hair that reached past her shoulders, a gentle face with childish eyes and voice.

"I'm fine, Milly." Replied the short girl and started dusting off herself.

"Hello, I'm Milly Thompson!" Said the brunet smiling and waving.

"Buffy." The slayer returned the gesture.

"Let's go Milly, we still have a job to do."

"Yes, ma'am. Bye Buffy!"

"Bye." (Jeez, those are strange) Buffy continued her quest, but stopped understanding she was going into the wrong direction. (Shit!) She turned around. And her eyes widened. There was a small pickup and it was going at great speed straight at the girl she bumped into.

Buffy rushed into the street. The driver honked his horn and slammed on the brakes. The truck started to skid. Buffy pushed the

woman out of the way in time to save her, but not in time to avoid getting

hit hard in the legs by the bumper. Her body snapped down hard onto the hood of the truck and she slid into the windshield.

She bounced back and slid off of the hood as the truck screeched to a halt. She hit the pavement, flipped over backward and rolled to a stop in the middle of the street.

The driver quickly got out of the pickup cab and ran over to Buffy lying in the street, but Milly reached her first. Buffy was on her hands and knees trying to get up. People from all around came, rushing into the street.

"Are you okay?" Asked a very worried Milly and the dark haired woman at the same time.

"Jeez, I didn't see you." Said the concerned driver. He took her by the arms and helped her up.

"Oh... Maybe, maybe you shouldn't move."

"Maybe you should lie down."

Buffy looked around nervously at all of the people gathering.

"No, I'm fine."

"Somebody get a doctor!"

Buffy held up her hands to fend of everyone's help.

"No! I'm okay, I just... I need to go."

She hurried away, apparently not the least bit hurt.

"Wait! You saved my life!"

"Miss Buffy, you shouldn't move after being ran over!" The girls were tying to catch up with her.

"Listen, I'm fine, really. But as someone told me today "you should watch where you are going next time"." Buffy smirked. And the short woman flushed embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness; I'm Meryl by the way, Meryl Stryfe. And we are from the Bernardelli Insurance Society."

"Cool, now sorry, but I really have to go." It takes her time to get away from those two. "Whew!"

Buffy was still walking at a brisk pace when she turned the corner. And once again she bumped into someone but this time they are both knocked down onto the sidewalk.

"Whoa! I have been looking for you everywhere! Where were you? I was worried."

Buffy opened her eyes and saw…red? (Vash. )

"Today seems to be my "bumping into" day." She tried to get off him. But he continued to hold her. She looked at him.

"I'm not stupid, Buffy." He was looking in her eyes. "Last time I saw you, you seemed to be troubled by something."

Buffy let out a sight. (No, you are not.) "I saw somebody I thought I new, I was mistaken. Now let's get up. People are staring at us!" He let go off her so they could return to the vertical position.

"Is that someone…not a pleasant someone?" He looked serious.

"Nothing I can't take care of. So who won?"

"Won?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, the game…rings a bell?"

"Oh! Hah-hah, it was a draw! But I would have quite a few bruises tomorrow…" He whined.

"Oh quite being a crybaby!"

"I'm not!"

"Don't even start!" He pouted and they went down the street towards the hotel. After sometime he continued.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah?" They both were looking at each other.

"If there is anything you need…"

"I know." Her smile warmed his heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read & review please. Let me know what you think ;)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Oops

**Disclaimer**: I don't own neither the universe nor the characters of BTVS or Trigun and claim no rights. This story thought is nothing more but a fiction of mine imagination.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Previously:**

"Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

If there is anything you need…"

"I know." Her smile warmed his heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning.

"Vash! Vash! Open the door. Come on needle-noggin, hurry up."

The door opened and Buffy rushed into the room.

"Buffy wha..?"

"Where can I get a gourd?"

"A what?" Vash blinked confused not sure if he understood her correctly.

"A pumpkin !"

"Um, why?" Buffy hit him on the head.

"Don't answer a question with a question!"

"Ouch! You are so mean! It's hard to grow it in this climate. But it's possible to find I guess, but WHY do you need a pumpkin?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy was taking a shower. (Why the hell does it take them so much time to find a solution and get me back?! Urgh! What if the time in this dimension differs from my own? What if by the time they find it I will be old and wrinkled? Ugh! I can't let that happened! Think, Buffy, think. The wolf got me here, maybe I need him to show me the way back? Sounds like a plan! I need to meditate and dance with some twigs, candles and gourd!)

Her head snapped up. "I need to find the supplies!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of the flashback.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I…want to make a pumpkin soup?"

He just looked at her not for a moment fooled.

"..A-and a pumpkin pie…, no?...um, how about a pumpkin doughnut?"

"Doughnut?" His eyes got dreamy. But then he got out of his trance. "Buffy, are you really planning on making a pumpkin doughnut?"

Buffy felt a bit guilty, because he looked so innocent, she breathed a sight. "No…. I need it for meditation…."

"You meditate?"

"Um…sometimes?" "Um, Vash?" His eyes shined with unshed tears.

"I meditate too! I do it diligently, every morning. The subject is Life and Love. I quit after three seconds."

"You are joking, right?"

He held her by the shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. "Of course not. My mediation doesn't require a pumpkin, but if your does, then we WILL find it! We will cross seas and mountains, but we will do it! I promise to you, Buffy!" His eyes then got glazed over.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inner theater of Vash the Stapmede's mind:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walks down the corridor towards the door. It opens before him. There is Buffy wearing a flowing white gown, through which we can see her curves. "Vash? Vashu?" she asks not trusting her eyes. "I-Is that you? Oh Vash! She flings into his waiting arms and hugs him." I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too. I brought you a present."

"Is t-that what, I think it is?"

He smiles gently at her. "Yes." And holds out a pumpkin.

"Oh, Vash!"

"Buffy? Will you marry me?"

"Oh, yes! I have been dreaming about it all my life!"

They begin kissing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of the inner mind theater, and the beginning of the real life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um, Vash? Vaaash? Did my last hit caused you a brain damage?"

Vash is standing still, his eyes blazing maniacally, slightly drooling.

"Eww, gross!"

"Sorry, where were we?"

"Are you blushing?"

"No I'm not, it's just a little warm in here."

"Okay, Are you going to help me?"

"Of course."

"This'll probably go faster if we split up."

He nods in agreement. "Can I come with you?"

"Okay, where did I lose you on the whole splitting up thing?"

He smiles embarrassed. "Oh. Sorry."

"Okay, there is that bar, that stands separated from others near the mountain. Lets meet there in four hours."

"The one with a yellow sign "Saloon"? Okay."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four hours later. The saloon. There are only two men, who are playing cards, a bartender( a big and rather heavy man) and Vash, who is drinking whisky with ice. There is no sight of Buffy.

(Where is she? She is late; I hope nothing happened to her.)

Two men then start discussing the news about Vash the Stampede.

"This murderer was seen in Dejera and then February. I heard one of the best hunters went after him but returned with empty hands."

"Yeah, you shouldn't be surprised he has destroyed July and killed half the population of it."

"He is a blood thirsty killer!"

(No! I'm not.)

Suddenly everybody hears a whistling sound and turns to the doors.

(Buffy?)

The sound is getting stronger. They see a huge metal boomerang fly towards the building, it rips the building in half, the roof of the building flies away with the same boomerang. The yellow sign is up in the air. (Nope, not her…) Vash returns to his drink and doesn't pay any heed to anything else.

"What the f…?" Two men leap up scared. Then they see dozens of guns being pointed at them and run away as quick as they can. The sign is falling down when the firing begins. The bullets rip all the furniture, shatter the bottles, and music box. It continues for five minutes until everything is completely destroyed. There is a huge cloud of smoke and dust, when it clears. The shooters see the sign, damaged very badly, fall on the ground. Behind it sits a man in a red coat. He puts down his empty glass, gets up and turns towards them. The boomerang flies over him and is caught by a huge metallic arm, belonging to a short-legged, earringed giant with green Mohawk, who is dressed in red. He smirks and laughs evilly.

"I finally found you."

Vash's face is expressionless; his eyes are covered with sunglasses. He takes his silver gun and points it at the giant. He cocks his gun once, twice…nothing happens. The henchmen of the giant smirk, Vash looks uneasy, he opens his gun to check the bullets, there are none.

"Oh-oh!" He jumps back, giving a nervous laugh, waves a hand and runs for his life, dodging the bullets.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cut to a rocky formations in the desert.

The giant. "Where'd he go? Find him, even if you have to dig up the entire area!"

"But, boss, you think that yellow coward was really him?" One of the shooters lights up a cigarette. "I can't believe it. Let's move on..." He can't finish his thought because his head is in the metallic hand of the giant.

"You are real big to give me orders. You saw what he was wearing! Get him! Or I will snap your neck!"

"Y-yes B-boss!"

Another shooter is searching for Vash, he walks slowly looking behind every rock. Suddenly a hand springs up from under the sand and grabs his ankle, he falls down. Vash emerges from the sand spitting out the straw and gulping in air.

"I Thought I'd suffocate."

Before the other man can react, blond gunman knocks him unconscious. And steals his bullets.

"Ah, pardon me, won't you? Thanks to you guys I almost went to pieces. And Buffy won't be pleased, when she sees the remains of the saloon. It's a miracle I got away."

"I found him! He is over there!!" Vash is busted but he doesn't spend time and throws the unconscious man's gun at the newcomer, knocking him down.

"Perfect!"

But it's too late. The cavalry is coming. Vash runs away again, he hides behind a rock and pants.

"I-I'm hungry." He is followed by a man with red scarf. "Persistent, aren't they?"

Vash tricks him, by making the man think he is behind him. Then points his gun at his head, smiling. "Don't move now! I've got you in my sights!"

"Boss, he is over here!"

"Er, I'd rather you lowered the gun quietly. Surely you don't like the pain?" The man turns around and points his gun at the blond.

"You must die for our happiness."

"I can't do that." He suddenly hears the same whistling sound and push the man out of the danger way. "Get down!" The top of the rock, near which they were standing, is blown away by the same boomerang. Vash has his shoulder hurt again, and holds the wound tightly. The giant looms over him.

"You hurt your pal too. Where's the justices in that?" He struggles to his feet.

"We are not pals, we are partners in fate! My happiness is his happiness!"

"That's so beautiful." Sarcasm in his voice.

"Then go ahead and shoot me, if that big gun of yours isn't just for show."

"I can't stand blood. The sight of it makes me faint!" he smiles lightly.

"Okay, then! Let's see what happens when you see your own blood!" The big bad turns to his henchman and pushes him hard toward Vash. The man is hurt by the action. "You! Tight him up!" Vash seems concerned but more for the safety of the henchmen then for his own.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn! I lost the track of time!" Buffy hurriedly moved to the place, where she agreed to meet her traveling partner. "I hope he had more luck than me and has actually found something." She looked at her watch. "Agh! I'm 30 minutes late! He is probably worried…. That is annoying like hell, but it's still kinda…nice of him. Why did I come with an idea of meeting him in THAT place, it's so far from the centre…oh!..."

She stopped abruptly looking at what used to be a saloon, now just pile of debris.

"…that's why!" She looks at the footprints and sees them leading to the mountain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vash, tied up, is thrown against a rock.

"Ow,ow! Could you be more gentle?"

"Good. Now we need to take him to the sheriff."

"Ya-hoo! We'll be rich!" The men are jumping up with glee. Then they hear some rustling and turn two see…two girls, who are riding two thomases.

"Women? They are friends of his or are they after our prize?" Vash blinks confused.

The women get off the thomases and proceeded towards the giant, who asks them.

"What do you want?"

"P-Pleased to m-meet you! I'm Meryl Stryfe from the Bernadelli Insurance Society."

"I'm Milly Thompson." Both girls are shacking as a leaf on the wind. Meryl gets out a box.

"Please accept this token of good will!"

"Smooth, Ma'am!"

Everybody else is silent.

"What are you doing here? Are you with him?"

The dark haired girl looks scandalized because of the idea. "No! We're here on behalf of the Bernadellui Society for Vash the…" A gunshot stops her.

Above them all is standing a man in a grey coat. He points his gun at the giant." I finally found you, my $$60 billion beauty, Vash the Stampede. I'm a bounty hunter called "Constance rifle". I'm here for your head."

"I think I missed something." Mutters the blond guy.

"What should we do ma'am?"

"We s-should p-probably stop them. Excuse me…"

"I think you a little bit late, Constance rifle!"

"Please listen…"

"Late? I don't think so." He points his gun at the giant.

"Y-You idiot, where do you think you point that thing?"

"At a $$60 billion skull."

"Don't be a moron! This is ridiculous! Quite wasting mine time."

"Boss, look!" The henchman points at the bounty hunter's coat's inside, which is red.

"The police will pay $$ 60billion for Vash, dead or alive. I ca kill you now if you like."

"Blond man, red coat, big gun." He laughed. " I see. You are trying to get the jump on me…Vash!"

"What?" Asks a shocked bounty hunter.

At that time the real Vash feels some little stones hit him from above and looks up. On the cliff there is Buffy, she is lying on her stomach, her head resting on her hands, she seems to enjoy the show. She winks at him. And the blond gunman starts his stealthy escape.

"You even came up with a fake name! Nice plan! He's gotta be the real deal! Let's get him!" Orders the giant to his henchmen. "Blast him!"

Thus a new round of firing begins. The hunter throws a grenade and the giant - his boomerang.

Two women are staying rotted to the spot.

"The Humanoid Typhoon is loose! What shall we do, ma'am?"

"What'll we do?! Naturally…we run away!" They jump on their thomases and ride up the cliff and away from the fight.

"While there is life, there's hope. Right, ma'am?

"We have to give the town an evacuation order, or else!"

"But ma'am isn't it like abandoning our duty?"

"Well yes, but if we don't contact the town…hey, Milly, isn't that…Buffy over there?"

And indeed there stands Buffy, dressed into a red shirt and jeans. She is looking down a cliff with a rather amused expression on her face.

"Mm, these are really tasty!" Meryl is very started by the voice next to her. It is the blond man, who used to be tied down. And he is eating their doughnuts.

"How did you get those?!" She is angry.

"Thanks! I was getting hungry! Danke! Danke!"

"We didn't come here to save you, you know!" She tries to snatch the box away but he is dodging her attempts easily.

"Hello, miss Buffy!" Shouts Milly.

"Hey, Buffy, I got doughnuts! Do you won't some?"

"No, I would have preferred popcorn thought." Buffy is smiling, but that smile slides off her face as soon as she sees, what two women are riding!"

"Nyaghhh! Not those things again!" She squeaks and backs away in disgust.

Two women stop, not understanding her reaction.

"Miss Buffy? What do you mean? We are not going to hurt you…"

"That's the very same beast from yesterday and he is striving for me again! Gyughhh!"

"If you are talking about this man…" Meryl's thoughts are proven to be wrong, when Buffy hides behind Vash's shoulders.

"It's not me, she is freaked about! It's your thomas. She hates those things but they seemed to like her." He chuckls.

Buffy notices, however, her partner wince, when she touches his shoulder. When she looks at her hand, it is moist with blood. (Vash?)

"Oh…" It is only now that Meryl realize, that her animal is trying to reach Buffy, who is shooting a death glare at the beast.

"So what ere you two doing there? You go for guys like that?" asks Buffy.

Meryl puffs. "I'm afraid you're wrong! We came on business!"

"We're disaster investigators for the Bernardelli Insurance Society!" Milly continues.

"So why are insurance people after a wanted man?"

"What?" Buffy is confused now.

"There have been over 300 Vash the Stampede disasters. You can understand what kind of risk an insurance company takes."

"Yeah that must be rough." Notes the slayer and smirks at the man.

"That's why we're here to keep him under 24-hour surveillance to prevent further damage!"

"2-24-hour WHAT?!" Both Vash and Buffy scream at the same time stopping abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Asks Milly.

"N-Nothing!" Vash turns to blond slayer with a panic stricken look.

"Shit!" Buffy whispers, looking at him.

"Oh, we need to warn the town! Can you two do it? We will even lend you a Thomas and pay $$20."

"It's dangerous to go back there."

"It's our duty!"

(What would you know of duty.) Buffy thinks bitterly.

The insurance girls go back.

"We can't leave them. Should we come up with a plan or just go and crash the party?"

"I have a plan."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It turned out that the giant and hunter had managed to sort out the things between themselves. And decided, to divide the award. They tied up two girls and were using them as a bait. The giant was standing right in front of the girls, who were shaking with fear and repulsion.

"Which will it be? Pleasure before death, or just death?"

Suddenly someone screamed. "Boss, it's an emergency!"

"What is it?" He asked angrily. Turning around he saw a beautiful blond woman running his way, she was chased by a crazed thomas. That someone, who screamed was no other but Vash, who was riding the thomas, no, not riding, he was holding the reins and doing his best not to fall of the mad animal, that was running towards Buffy gleefully. (You are SO dead after that, Vash!)

"I AM having an emergency!!"

"We heard there was a party and decided to crash in!" Added Buffy.

"Why that…"

"He's here!"

They were trying to shoot Vash, not paying any attention to the small blond, who jumped high on the rock, so that thomas will be unable to reach her. And threw a knife cutting the rope holding M&M (Meryl&Milly). "Run!!"

Vash fell from the animal and was running around as a chicken with a chopped off head, dodging the bullets.

The giant threw his weapon but Vash disappeared. "Where did he go?"

Meryl and Milly were hiding behind the rock. They saved us, but he's embarrassing to watch….Buffy on the other hand…"

Buffy was trying to avoid the wild beast as well as the bullets.

Dodging she ran to one of the henchman, she hit him in the head with a full spinning out-to-in crescent kick. He took the blow hard and went out cold. Buffy not wasting her time ran further away from the animal and towards the other guy, flipped over him and before the man could react he was ran over by thomas.

Vash meanwhile made not a very clever move and was corned between the cliffhanger and bad guys.

"Uh-oh."

"That's enough, Vash!"

"So, do you wanna die by my boomerang or do a suicide dive off the cliff?

"Suicide? I disapprove of suicide more than anything."

"Then the boomerang you get." The giant prepared his weapon and threw it, but Vash leaped up at the last second, avoiding it and hitting the owner instead, knocking him out.

The few henchman that were still conscious stared, not believing their eyes and than bolted.

"He got the boss!"

"He is not human!"

By that time Buffy managed to fool the beast, to run face-smack into a stone. And was walking towards Vash.

"You know, it's no fun! I was just warming up, and they ran away without even saying goodbye!" She pouted. The man smiled.

"That's probably because of such fragile bonds of trust…. And as for you!" He pointed at the bounty hunter. "Look out."

"For what?!" The boomerang took him down. Vash looked at it with a slighty open mouth. "Oops, too late."

"Ouch! That had to hurt!" Buffy cringed.

Vash moved to the giant to take up his dropped gun and some bullets.

"Sorry. Get well soon."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's amazing! They got them all down."

"Can he really be Vash the Stampede?"

"It couldn't be him."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vash, um, is that, what I think it is?" Buffy asked pointing at the grenade that was about to blow up.

"Ahhh!"

"Ahhh!"

"Ahhh!"

When it blew up, it brought down a part of the cliff that fell straight down towards the town. Vash was nearly tearing out his hair.

Buffy simply stared. "Oops!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Injury

**Disclaimer**: I don't own neither the universe nor the characters of BTVS or Trigun and claim no rights. This story thought is nothing more but a fiction of mine imagination.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Previously:**

"Vash, um, is that, what I think it is?" Buffy asked pointing at the grenade that was about to blow up.

"Ahhh!"

"Ahhh!"

"Ahhh!"

When it blew up, it brought down a part of the cliff that fell straight down towards the town. Vash was nearly tearing out his hair.

Buffy simply stared. "Oops!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think we should go."

"Yes, yes, we should."

"Lets go, Vash. I'm sure (or at least I hope) nobody got hurt. After all we warned them."

"I hope so." He answered very quietly.

"Come on, you are bleeding. We need to take care of your shoulder." She gently took his hand and led him to the town…or its remains.

"Bye girls! I think we worked off the doughnuts and the $$20." Vash laughed at that slightly. Two insurance girls seemed to be in a trance still staring it the place where piece of cliff was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy supported Vash weight, leading them through the ruins towards the part of the town that was still intact. (Well, at least we chose a good hotel location.)

They entered the building. Buffy asked the housekeeper for a first-aid kit. After that they went to Vash's room.

"Well that was… a one hell of a way to search for a pumpkin." Buffy let out a sight.

The gunman chuckled. "I take it you didn't find anything?"

"Nope, they just looked at me as if I was a loony." She put the kit on the bedside-table and went into the bathroom, while Vash sat on the bed. She emerged with a bowl full of water and a towel.

"Get off your coat and shirt."

"W-what?" He blushed.

"Get. Off. Your. Coat. And. Shirt. I need to take a look at your wound. You lost enough of blood; we don't want it to get infected."

"Buffy, I don't want to offend you but I tend to my wounds myself."

"Vash, save your false bravado, you are hurt and need help."

He stood up and walked to her. "I'll be fine Buffy. Trust me. It's okay."

Buffy felt hurt a little but agreed. (I trust you, but YOU don't seem to return the favor.)

"Okay, if you are sure. But if it gets infected, you will have your ass kicked."

He chuckled. "Deal!"

"I'm going down to grab something to eat. You want anything?"

"No, thank you." He smiled.

She headed to the door.

"Buffy? Good night."

"Night, Vash." She closed the door behind herself.

(Phew! That was close.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy went out on the street and to the shop that was only one building away. She got herself a sandwich and a mineral water. She talked for a minute with a girl at the cash register, and found out that miraculously none was killed in a landslide accident. She returned to the hotel and was staying in front of her room searching for the keys.

"What the hell! Where are they?" Then she remembered, leaving them next to the first-aid kit. She headed to Vash's room and entered it without knocking.

"Hey, Vash I forgot … my keys."

He was standing before the mirror, trying to reach the wound, wearing only his pants, his hair was down and it was obvious he had a shower. But at her voice he quickly turned to her.

"B-Buffy…"

"Wow…you have… many scars." She said softly.

His whole body was adorned with lots of scars, some were fresh, some looked old. There were also a few metal clips that hold his flesh together over more serious wounds. And now it was obvious that his left arm was artificial. But despite all that he was still very handsome. His body was toned, hard and well build. The body of a warrior. ( Yummy! No, no, bad thoughts, Buffy! He is not human. Did it ever stop me? Wrong thoughts! It's a wrong dimension!)

"Is that why you wanted to take care of the injury by yourself?" She approached him.

"It's not something I really want girls to see. They would run away." He said softly and embarrassed. Giving her one of those smiles that never reached his eyes.

"That's bullshit! Every girl knows that scars only make man more alluring." She scolded him.

"But not when there are that many." Buffy took an antiseptic and was gently working on his wound. Vash was mesmerized by her.

"How did you get them?"

He remained silent.

"You want me to guess? Okay I have an idea. Being a $$ 60 billion man, there is always someone to get you. And you being a pacifist your are, would rather be hurt, than hurt your opponent?"

He was silently looking at her.

"Am I right, Vash?" She looked into his eyes. Of course she had been right, she could so easily see it in his eyes.

She looked down and moved to get some bandages from the kit and create some distance between them. Then she started bandaging him up. She felt his intensive gaze on herself. "Please don' look at me like that." She said softly but firmly.

"Why?"

"You make me uncomfortable."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" He said embarrassed and blushing turned his gaze to the window, so he could still see her in a reflection. She finished dressing his wound and smiled at the work. "All done!"

"Thanks." He moved to the mirror to see for himself. "Wow, you are good at it. Have you ever been a nurse?" (Bad thoughts, Vash! She will never agree to a naughty nurse outfit!)

"Not a nurse, I hate anything remotely related to hospitals. But I had seen my share of wounds. Now I know you said you didn't want anything but I got you a sandwich. I'll leave it on a table."

She took her keys and moved to the door.

"If I were you, Vash, I would have been proud of those scars. Good night."

"Buffy!" He whirled around but she was already gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour has passed but Vas still couldn't sleep. All he could think about was another destroyed town and what Buffy had said. He was lying in his bed, his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling.

"Can she really think so? It's so hard to believe, but than again, we are talking about Buffy." He smiled. "She is so different from everybody else. She is a mystery. She was the first person to believe me. She new me for not more than two days and she passed the opportunity to earn $$60 billions. That's so unbelievable!" He sprang up from the bed and moved to the window. "She is so strong-minded, beautiful and dangerous, but at the same time she is so fragile. There is so much sadness in her eyes. She told me once my smile rarely reached my eyes, how about hers? Who could have possible hurt you so much…I want to make you happy..." He pressed his fingers to the window and sighted. "If only you will let me…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning Buffy woke up feeling refreshed and full of beans.

"A little violence now and then, that what makes a slayer's day!"

She stretched and went to the shower. Then put on her white tank top with jeans and heard her stomach grumble.

"Hello to you too…Lets go find something to eat! I'm surprised Vash hasn't already got me doughnuts…" She took her knife, pistol and stake and headed out. She passed the blond man's room and knocked. There was no answer. She headed then outside to the café to get something to eat. While buying herself a breakfast, Buffy noticed, that she was running low on money. (Ok, who do I need to put in jail now?). After finishing her meal she went to check the damage that yesterday's fight caused.

"Miss Buffy! Buffy! Are you going to join us today?" On her way there she met the children she played with and waved them.

"Um, not now, sometime later maybe?"

Many citizens were working on the destroyed part of the town, clearing up the ruins.

"So the sleeping beauty is awake!" She turned around and saw Vash working with those people trying to get away the debris, that fell upon the well.

"And one of the dwarfs is working outside the mines?" She smirked.

"Hey! Whom are you calling a dwarf?!" Vash was once again dressed in his undercover way, with his hair down. Buffy moved to help him and other people.

"Hey, missy, we appreciate the help, but you will only stand in the way. Leave the hard work to men."

(Oh,oh. This guy doesn't now what he is getting himself into.)

Buffy was used to this by now, she imitated her best stupid blond look and voice. "Oh really? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." She then picked up a big boulder without any trouble, walked up to the man. "Maybe you will hold this one for me?" She asked sweetly and threw he boulder at him as if it was a simple ball. Man fell under the weight of the stone and moaned. "Oh, oopsie!" She then proceeded with the work.

"You know, that wasn't very nice. Funny- yes, nice-no."

"You know, perhaps you shouldn't be putting more strain on your shoulder?"

"I want to help them, after all you know whose fault it is…" He whispered to her, passing one of the boulders.

"Yes, it was this bounty hunter's fault, not Vash the Stamping's."

"Um, Buffy? It's the Stampede."

"I said so!"

"No, actually you..." seeing the look on her face. "…oh, never mind…"

Sometime later that day, they were sitting on a bench drinking cooled water.

"Oh! That's heaven!" Vash exclaimed stretching out his legs in front of him.

"Not really.." Buff whispered to herself nearly inaudible. Vash noticed the sudden change of the mood so he changed the subject.

"Where next?"

"What?"

"Where are we going next? We need to find you a pumpkin, no?"

Buffy smiled. (That's one way to put it.)

"I don't know. What will you, oh, buddy of mine suggest?"

"Well…there are plenty of…urgh! What the hell?!" A piece of paper landed on his face, the slayer snatched it from him.

"It's an advertisement for…work?"

"Let me see…." Wanted Bodyguard. Great shooter like Vash the Stampede." Hey! That's just the right job for me! I protect somebody, I shoot, I earn money!! Why don't we go there? It's in Djibouti, a town not far from here."

"Sure, why not. Lets go, collect our stuff and hit the road."

He jumped up and held his hand to help her up. "For love & peace!"

"You are weird…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all reviews, please enjoy ;)


	11. Minino

**Disclaimer**: I don't own neither the universe nor the characters of BTVS or Trigun and claim no rights. This story thought is nothing more but a fiction of mine imagination.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Djibouti. Two days later. Under two blazing suns there is a small town, the earth is cracked up, no plants or people can be seen besides two travelers, who are dragging themselves, sweating profusely and breathing heavily, begging every god they can think of for some water. The see abandoned building, broken water tower.

"Ma'am, I don't see a soul."

"No one told me this town became a ghost town."

"I hope there is a well somewhere…"

"Wishful thinking will only make truth more painful." Suddenly they see a well and run to eat but when they get out the dip-bucket it is empty. They both fall to the ground and moan.

"The truth hurts, ma'am." Then they hear a voice. A man is walking with a child.

"Land sakes! First the water dries up and then the legendary outlaw shows up!"

"Yeah, Vash the Stampede, a hired gun at Mr. Schezar's mansion!" The boy strikes some ridiculous poses pretending to be the famous gunman.

"This town is finished!" Grumbles the man.

Meryl's eyes lit up.

"Ma'am!"

"Finaly…!" She springs up and gets out of nowhere a box with doughnuts.

They knock on the door of a big grey mansion, which seems to be in a rather nice condition.

"Excuse me, is this the Shezar residence? I'm Meryl Stryfe, disaster investigator for the Bernadelli Insurance Society."

"I'm Milly Thompson! I'm very thirsty!"

"Don't say that! We heard that Vash the Stampede was staying here." The door opens and two glasses of water are given to the women. They are so happy, they gulp it in a second and bow.

"We really appreciate this!"

"Thank you!"

That's when they notice who was staying in front of them. The person before them is dressed into heavy leather boots and red coat, he smiles at them and wave in greeting.

"Hello!"

The girls are stunned. But Milly reacts first and return the greeting. Meryl on the other hand is aggravated.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm Mr. Cliff's hired bodyguard, ace gunman! His smiles at them childishly proud. Then he sees the box in their hand. "Ah! Is that for me? Hey, thanks!" Meryl is too shocked to stop him.

"You, a bodyguard?"

"Yup!" he replies, chewing.

"We meet again, Mr. Ace gunman!" Milly seems to be quite glad this turn of events.

"It's an amazing coincidence! These are really good!"He has already managed to consume at least four doughnuts. "Want one?"

Milly is very happy of his offer. "Yes, I'd love one!!" Meryl looks as if she might start crying any minute thought.

"Stop the irrelevant chatter, Milly. What is your real reason for being here?!"

Vash's respond is blush on his face and a huge smile.

"That's an odd response."

"Are these young ladies friends of yours, Vash?" On the doorstep appears a man with a moustache in his late fifties. He is dressed in a suit and smokes a pipe.

"VASH? He's not…" The black haired girl is red in the face and is ready to start screaming. But Mr. Cliff interrupts her.

"In any event, you seem to be here for a reason. We shouldn't discuss it out here. Please come in." They all follow the old man inside and to the living room. They are seated on sofas opposite each other and served tea. A portable gramophone is playing some strange tune.

"I'm Cliff Schezar. I make a living selling water in this town but recently someone's been trying to kill me. So I advertised for a good bodyguard. For someone good and tough, like Vash the Stampede. I originally wrote it as a joke; I never dreamed a real thing would show up. Eh, Vash?"

"Yes. Now that I'm here, you have nothing to fear." He says very seriously then leaps up and starts striking poses. "Merciless slayer of all that is good! Doer of the evil, evil deeds a man with $$60 billion on his head does! That's me!"

"He is such a nice, dependable guy. Now people in this mansion will fell themselves save!" They hear some noise upstairs and what seems to be a cursing. Vash blushes.

Meryl hits her head on the table then looks up. "This may sound rude but you need your eyes checked!"

"Hear me out. I desperately needed a good bodyguard. And when those two arrived here it was an opportunity I couldn't let slip."

"Those two?" Milly asked confused. At that moment a door opens and in strides a beautiful elegant woman, dressed in a long purple dress, that benefits every curve of her slim body. Her hair is pulled back and only a few shiny gold locks frame her delicate face. Vash rushes back in his chair.

"Her name is Marianne Aura Cayze…" Two women are mesmerized by this new persona.

"Oh, cut it Cliffy. We have already met. This stupid dress is so uncomfortable; I nearly tripped three times while getting down here." Replies the girl while flipping herself in the armchair.

"M-miss B-Buffy??" The newcomers are shocked. The change between the girl they met in the Fernarl town and the one before them was immense. They had there mouths opened.

"Urg! Don't look at me like that girls, I know that I look ridiculous in this thing." (Well at least this one wasn't cursed…) "It's those two's fault!" She said pointing at the men. Vash meanwhile was fawning on her. But she paid him no mind.

"Oh, you look gorgeous, miss Buffy, isn't it so ma'am?"

"I-it's true. But why are you dressed this way?"

"Miss Buffy is pretending to be me for some precautionary measures." In walked another petit blond woman, dressed more casually

"Let me introduce you to the real Marianne Aura Cayzen. Granddaughter of the director of the federal Bureau and a guest at my home." She nodded towards the insurance girls. "The truth is, someone attempted to break in here five days ago. I wouldn't hire a bodyguard if I was the only one in danger but I want to avoid anything happening to her." The girl smiled gently. "When I saw this young woman on the porch of my mansion and found out that she had some fighting skills, it dawned upon me to use her as substitute of Miss Cayzen."

Vash returned to his seat by this time but was still shooting at Buffy glances and waving her way. She in turn only rolled her eyes.

"That's why I count on you both."

Vash instantly sobered up. "You can count on me, Mr. Cliff. I don't let anyone in my sights get away, and my bullets never miss their mark." He then pointed his finger in imitation of a gun. Meryl tensed up. "Especially if it's the heart of a beautiful lady." Meryl by that time was sweating. "BANG!!" He shouted and smirked. Meryl grasped her heart and fell to the floor.

"Ma'am!"

Vash strangely looked at his finger, blinking a few times, not understanding how that could happened.

Buffy just had a weird expression on her face. (If taking it in a direct sense it was kind of…gross.)She scrunched her nose. ( I had spent too much time around Spike.) She then sighted, even such an innocent thought, brought too much pain with it.

Marianne then smiled a little bit shyly. "I-I know I can depend on you, Mr Vash. Now if you will excuse me." With that said she left the room. Meryl then asked the old man for a private conversation.

"Come here for a moment."

"What's the matter?" She then put her hands on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Mr. Cliff, listen very carefully. Does that man looks like the legendary gunman Vash the Stampede?! That droopy-eyed, weak-looking, bristle-headed, promiscuous-looking donut freak of a man?!"

All other occupants of the room could hear the conversation and Milly felt really embarrassed for her partner and friend. "She bought the doughnuts."

"And we can hear every word."

Buffy seemed very deep in though. "Donut freek,huh? Hey needle-noggin, I just might have picked up a new nick name for ya!" She smiled a cat like smile. He only whined.

Meryl continued. "I'm saying you are being deceived by that man!"

"I am the one doing the deceiving." The man smiled. Meryl was at a lost. "You saw the town. All it took was the rumor that my bodyguard was Vash the Stampede. The rabble after me will panic just as much."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young blond man in a red coat bursts through a door with a huge smile on his face, followed by a small blond woman.

"Afternoon! Your had caught my eye!"

We see as Mr.Cliff runs up to this man and shakes his hand.

"Congratulations! You are now Vash the Stampede!" The gunman looks surprised and a bit confused.

"Wha'?"

"Hello, Vash the Stampede!" The old guy continues to shake his hand pointing a certain stress upon the name. Vash looks back at Buffy to see if she has any clue of what was going on. She shrugs her shoulders. At that time Mr.Cliff notices her.

"M-Miss Cayze?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of the flash back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anybody would have done so."

"I see. It's a huge inconvenience, but your plan is very clear to me now." Meryl seems to be frustrated.

"Originally, I didn't want it to go this far but the man after me is a blond packing with silver weapon and he is quite the ace!"

At this meryl turns to her partner. "Did you hear,Milly?

"Yes, ma'am, every word!"

"This might be the real Vash the Stampede!" At this both Buffy and Vash shared a look." Mr. Cliff. If you don't mind, please let us be your bodyguards too! Naturally, we won't demand a fee like that greedy faker over there!"

"Hey!!" Both blonds screamed at it.

"Sorry, Buffy, I didn't mean you!"

The old man laughed at it. "That's fine by me. Follow me and I will show what is required from you two. Buffy, will you please check on them in an hour?"

"Sure."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After half an hour in thee kitchen. Meryl is stirring a soup with a ladle, while Milly is washing the dishes. Both are wearing aprons.

"Is this what bodyguards do?"

"Every great journey must begin with a single enormous step."

In comes Vash. "Is it ready yet?

Meryl shoots him a death glare." We will serve shortly."

"Oh,scary. Later." He tries to sneak away but bumps into Buffy. "Oops sorry."

"Hasty retreat?" She smirks and moves to the kitchen.

Meryl is shaking her fist. "Nothing has gone right since we met him!"

"Oh, come on! I'm not that bad!" M&M see him and Buffy enter.

"Nope, you are much worse."

"Buffyyy! He whines. And props himself on the table. Buffy moves to look what the girls are cooking.

"So he made you cook? That sucks!"

"Why do you get to wear fancy gowns while we have to work as cooks?"

"That's just the curse I have to bear. Besides I'm not a great cook, if I cooked I would probably obtain the same award on my head as this Stamping guy. " The slyer answers dramatically.

Coughing. "It's Stampede."

"Whatever."

"By the way I never got the chance to ask how do you girls know each other?" Vash asked looking between three women.

"We kind of bumped into each other." Was Buffy's short version.

"It wasn't like that, Miss Buffy! Well… you and ma'am did bump into each other but than you saved Miss Meryl's life."

"Yes. And I'm still very thankful to you Buffy, not everyone would risk their life for a person they just met." Meryl's look softened.

"Don't mention it."

(Wow, she can actually look anything but short-tempered bitch? WAIT!! Risk their life?!)

"What do you mean risk their life?"

Buffy tried to hint not to spill the story but Milly seemed oblivious to it.

"Oh! Miss Buffy is a real hero; she jumped before the pickup and pushed Miss Meryl to the side." (Phew! She wasn't hurt…) "But unfortunately she hadn't time to move herself…" The girl had tears in her eyes.

Buffy just rolled hers. (Jeez she is saying it as if I died in the process.) "I'm still here you know?" Meryl looked apologetically.

"WHAT?! What do you mean HIT?!" He rushed towards Buffy looking her over searching for any damage." Buffy? Oh, Buffy! Are you alright? Why didn't you tell anything?" By this time he was shaking her by shoulders and on the edge of tears. Then he hugged her. "I could have lose you…"

Buffy was shocked and stayed still.

"Aren't they cute ma'am? They look good together!"

That got Buffy out of her stupor and she got out of the embrace, muttering something about not being hungry and going to her room, a red color tinting her cheeks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy filled up the bath with hot water and added bubbles to it. She shrugged off her clothes and got into it. She then took of her hair-pin and her hair tumbled down. She soaked the sponge in water and washed herself with it, then leaned over on her back and pulled one of her legs out of the water, rubbing the sponge over it. Suddenly she felt someone's eyes on herself. (Just great! The baddy chose exactly this moment to attack. Well it's time he finds the definition of a cranky slayer! Wait! What the hell?!) She suddenly felt the shiver run down her spine, that shiver could mean only one thing….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the dinner Vash was slowly walking towards his room. Suddenly he stopped just in front of the door.

"The sound of water rings in my ear." His eyes widened comically. "And the room next to me is Buffy's." At the realization he ran to the roof and tied himself with one end of the rope, while the other one was tied to the roof.

"Lifeline secure!" He then checked the wind. 'Wind, favourable! The plan is perfect."

He hit himself on the chest. "Guts, steeled!" Smiled a goofy smile and dived down face first. "I'm coming, Buffy!"

He flew a couple of stairs and then climbed up to his goal. There she was: taking a bubble bath, slowly tracing her body with a sponge. (I'm in heaven!) He was biting his lip, so as not to cause any unnecessary noise. She was so entrancing, the foam hid certain parts of her from his view but it only made her look more heavenly. (An angel fallen from Eden…She is gorgeous!) After two minutes of the show Buffy got the towel that was next to her and covered herself with it. Then she walked to the part of the room Vash couldn't see. He sighted and was about to move up, when the apple of his eye appeared in front of him and opened the window. Vash was speechless. (Shit! I'm busted!) Buffy leaned on the window-sill still wearing nothing more but a white towel, which left very little to the imagination. The only sight of her was making Vash feel very uncomfortable in certain parts. She smiled at him seductively. He couldn't look away from her.

"Hi, Vash!"

"Hello!" Vash then put his hands of the rope, holding only with his legs, still hanging upside down and tried to look casual.

"What are you doing here, Vashu?"

(Oh,Buffy, do you even have a slightest idea how much I like it when you call me that?)

"O-Oh, I'm diligently patrolling the roof for evil spooks." Unconsciously he moved towards her.

Buffy did the same.

"You know what, Vash?" She asked huskily.

He gulped and licked his lips.

"W-What?"

Their lips practically touched. They could feel each others breath upon their skin.

"The spooks went down. But shh, don't worry…" she put her finger to his mouth."…I will help you catch up with them!" And that said she cut the rope with a wicked smile.

"Ahhh!" Bang. "ouch…"

"Did you get them? No? What a pity." With that she closed the window and moved inside.

A pile of what was a legendary outlaw teared itself away from the payment groaning. But despite the huge bump on his head a smile found its place on his face. "That was definitely worth it!"

In her room Buffy smirked. "Well, that was fun!" At that time there was a knock at the door and Milly came in.

"Miss Buffy, supper is ready!"

"Oh, Milly." Buffy smiled at the girl. (She is nice. Reminds me a bit of Willow. Not evil-going-to-destroy-the-world-and-banish-you-from-your-own-house Willow, but a school-shy-gentle Willow.)

The girl smiled in return. "I thought I heard Mr.Vash's voice…"

"He was on the roof checking for evil spooks." She smirked.

"That sounds scary! Bodyguards sure are busy people!"

Buffy laughed. "That's one way of putting it. Thanks Milly, but I'm not hungry."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Meryl was walking down the corridor with a tray, she stopped abruptly and hid behind the pillar. Marianne was leaving Mr. Cliff's studying room.

"What was she doing there?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy was sitting on a wide window-sill, with her knees close to her chest. No matter how much she tried, she still couldn't fall asleep. Different memories were plaguing her mind. Memories of Spike, of how hard he tried to prove himself worthy, how much he sacrificed for her, how she rejected him time after time, how he loved her and how she could never return his feelings. She was scared, scared of being hurt, of falling into darkness that resided in him. At that time she still was holding on a possibility of being with Angel. And just when she was ready to accept Spike, as he was, it was too late. Tears slid down her cheeks. "You was the only one who believed in me; even when everybody else turned their backs on me, you was still by my side. You was always truthful with me, even if I didn't want to hear the truth, you was my true friend. And I never had a chance to tell you how much it meant for me…"

There was a knock at the door, and Buffy rapidly wiped away her tears.

"Come in."

"Hey, Buffy, you are not sleeping yet?"

"Apparently, no. What do you want?" The person at the door faltered a bit before continuing.

"I just came to make sure that you are not angry at….Buffy? A-Are you crying?"

"No." She grumbled and turned away from the intruder. But the person was already by her side, kneeling before her.

"Buffy. Buffy, what's wrong? A-Are you in pain? Has anyone hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Vash." The young man was looking at her with worried sad eyes. He wanted to hug her but wasn't sure how the slayer would react after his latest stunt.

"I-I am just worried, Buffy. I care about you and I-I don't want you to be sad... What ever it is, you can count on me." He laid his hand on her shoulder, letting her know that he was there for her. She stiffened at first, and the man thought about taking off his hand, but the blond girl relaxed into his half embrace.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Were you gazing at the stars? You see that one?"

"Which one?"

"Over there… " he pointed with his other hand."…It's the 5th moon. If you connect it with those 6, you get Minino- a cat." He smiled gently at her. She seemed rather taken by his remark.

"Oh, yeah! I can see that! It does look like a cat. Minimo, huh. Okay, my turn. Hmm…let me…aha! Here it is. If you connect those 4 stars with those three, you can get the Great Bear!"

"Now, wait… I can't find it…"

"You are looking the wrong way. It's over here, see?"

"Yes, yes, I see but…um, Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"That's a constellation of thomas…"

"I hate you." The girl looked repulsed. Vash started laughing.

"I'm kidding, it was a joke."

Buffy smacked him playfully. They sat there gazing at the stars. (It's so peaceful.)

"They're so beautiful!"

"Yeah" Vash agreed, looking at Buffy.

"I've always wanted to be able to look at the sky, point at some constellation and name it. But so far I only know Great Bear and cynosure."

"I can teach you." He said softly gazing at her eyes.

"Really? That would be... I saw something move!"

"Eh?" Vash's eyes widened then closed, he let out a sight and unwillingly put his hand off her shoulder. "Stand back, I'll go look." He jumped from the window.

"Who do you think you are, what the? Vash! Ugh! What a moron!"

Vash was rushing down the path towards the well and whining. "Dammit!" He then saw two shadows, jumped up very high and tackled one down, throwing the other aside.

Screeching could be heard. Vash was holding this person by the shoulders above the ground. The person was struggling to get away.

"Stay still!"

"Eek! He's here! It's Vash the Stampede!! Let go of me or I'll sue you…" The person was screaming bloody murder until she opened her eyes."…you?" Vash was looking at Meryl, not knowing what to do. "Hey, what are you doing to me?!"

"Aw, that's just you."

"What do you mean, just me?!"

"I wanted to chew out whoever interrupted my debate of a rosy future with Buffy." He said angrily.

"So what did I do?! Besides, do you really have a clean conscience?"

A blush crept on his face. "Not where Buffy is concerned…"

"I had no idea you two were so friendly, ma'am."

"Have you been paying attention, Milly?!"

Vash let go off Meryl quickly and shouted gleefully. "Buffy! Don't worry your little head! I caught the culprit!"

"Whom are you calling a culprit?"

Vash wasn't paying any attention to the question. Buffy wasn't at her window.

"Nuh?" He rushed to her room. It was empty, he and the girls checked everywhere but found no trace of either Buffy, Marianne or Mr.Cliff.

"What's going on, they are all missing?!"

"You think they were kidnapped?!" Vash was getting nervous.

"We were outside the entire time. That's impossible."

"Ma'am, they're nowhere to be found! I've only found Miss Marianne's dress and some bandages."

"An attempted break-in 5 days ago, a discarded dress and bloody bandages, Miss Marianne entering Mr.Cliff's study. That's more than enough circumstantial evidence."

"I know! A ghost got her!"

"Huh?"

"Huh? Milly, what do you think you are saying?"

"But Mr. Vash was looking for evil spooks today on the roof" Vash tensed up and started retreating back.

"Uh, that was…Er… Well, actually, um… it's just, er…By spooks, I meant…you know…"

"What's this about the roof?" Meryl suddenly understood what exactly he was doing on the roof. "Hey! What were you doing peeking into a lady's room?! Whatever you've done you won't get away with it!"

"Time out! Time out, I said! Time out!" Vash was trying to get away from mad woman, when they heard a strange noise.

"Ooooooooooouuuwww!" They looked at the curtain and saw it move.

Everybody screamed. "Ghost!"

The curtain suddenly swept open and Buffy appeared. "Not really, but it was nice see you so shaken up. Now come on, I've found something interesting." With that said she went back.

The trio was holding each other for dear life, still scared.

"B-Buffy? W-Wait."

"A-a secret p-passage?"

They followed the small blond down it. It was an old passage carved into the ground that led far beyond the basement.

"How did you find it, Miss Buffy?"

"When I told someone, that I saw something, I meant that I saw that something in the other direction, but that someone was already sprinting in the opposite one…" Vash was red of embarrassment. "…that something turned out to be none other than Marianne."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a floor below were Marianna and Mr. Cliff. The man had his gun pointed at the girl.

"Such a naughty little princess! Even pranks have a limit." He then sees the marshal badge on her closes. So they've started recruiting kids? The townspeople have all fled so there will be no witnesses. Game over."

At that they heard a Tarzan like scream and saw the man in a red coat tumble down the water conveyor and fall into the pool. He then came to the surface laughing embarrassed. "You okay?" Vash asked the girl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upstairs three girls were looking at the unfolding show.

"Is that what he meant by sneaking from behind?! He is an idiot!"

"Now, it's gone from pinch to overflow."

"I wouldn't be so sure. It's his technique…at least, I hope so…if it's not, well, lets just not think about it." Buffy was looking down with twinkling eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vash looked around the room.

"That explains your little luxuries. You steal water from others."

"Wasting more of my time!"

"Run, quickly!"

"Don't worry about me, fair lady." He jumped out of the pond. And was met with a gun pointed at his face.

"Very brave, but stupid!" And thus Cliff pulled the trigger. Nothing happened to Vash, he didn't even blink, just moved aside. Everyone but the blond slayer had their mouths open. (Not bad…for a plant.) After a few seconds of complete silence Vash pulled a scared face. And screamed.

"Yeek!"

Both Buffy and Meryl fell to the floor at that, holding their heads.

"Damn!" The man started firing at him again and again. But Vash was dodging them all, he made different stupid poses. "What, is he predicting my shots through gun movements and timing?" Suddenly the man in a red coat was right in his face.

"No, you are a bad shot." He answered calmly and flicked Cliff at the nose hard, taking away the gun. The last one staggered back.

"W-Who the hell are you?"

"I'm your ace bodyguard."

"Not bad. I was right when I chose to hire you. Don't you agree?" With that he opened his jacket; automatically four guns were aimed at Vash. As the shooting began, Vash jumped up throwing the unloaded gun at the face of the attacker, as a result the man nearly fell back but managed to hold his ground, his bullets flew thought everywhere, Buffy dodged just in time to not be hit.

"I've protected your guest, as requested." He put his thumb up to the girl, but she looked frightened.

"Look!" She pointed behind him.

"Huh?" One of the bullets got into water cooling system and it caused a malfunction. "You're kidding!!" Vash screeched.

Buffy and Meryl had there eyes and mouth opened. Milly looked happy.

"We did it ma'am!"

"Now is not the time to say that!!"

"You just jinxed us!!!" Both blond and dark haired girls screamed. There was an explosion which led to a huge stream of water break free. It destroyed the mansion and flooded the town.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five figures were staying on the cliff and gazing down on the flooded town. Mr.Cliff was lying down tied up with a rope

"It's all right. The dammed water overflowed all at once, that's all. It will return underground and make the town prosper again. I'm sure everybody who left will return. Thank you all."

"Aw, shucks!" Vash rubbed the back of his head, Buffy smiled.

Meryl fumed." It was just a series of incredibly dumb luck!'

"Was that bullet-dodging also luck, or did you plan it that way?"

"It was more like a fluke."

(Fluke my ass!) Buffy rolled her eyes.

"If you knew what you were doing, I'd be convinced that you are Vash the Stampede." Meryl tensed at that.

"And if I was?"

"I would arrest you." He shrugged and smiled.

"Okay, needle-noggin; this swamp is too wet for my taste. Lets go." Buffy started walking. Vash followed her.

"It was a pleasure meeting you too." Marianne smiled sincerely at Buffy and winked at Vash, who blushed.

"I have to thank you two as well."

"You must be glad your job is done." Meryl smiled at Miss Cayze and turned to Milly. "We are still at square one!"

"Don't let it get to you, ma'am."

They then looked at the two retreating blonds.

"The nameless bodyguard and the lady. He isn't bad. A girl could fall for him." Marianna had a slightly dreamy look.

"WHAT?! But he is so irresponsible! Buffy wouldn't fall a fool like that!"

"You have no eye for men."

"Says who?!"

"Someday you'll see."

"I'd rather not see, thank you!"

"Don't let it get to you, ma'am!" Milly put a hand on her partners shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have been in 4 cities with you. The first I wouldn't count. In the second a mob was chasing you, the third was half destroyed, the fourth flooded…. You know, I have been wondering if you've ever blown up a whole school or put a gym on fire?"

Vash looked at her very strangely. "Well…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew! That was a long chappy, no?

Um, I'm kind of saddened by the lack of reviews. It makes me think, that you guys just don't like the story. It would have been really nice if you posted even small phrases: "liked it", "didn't like it at all", "not bad", "do you have a soap and a rope?" or something like that.

All constructive criticism would have been more than welcomed, because, as I have already mentioned, it's my first story ever and I would have wanted to hear people's opinion.

Well, once again I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

Cheers ;)


	12. A night in a desert

Disclaimer: I don't own neither the universe nor the characters of BTVS or Trigun and claim no rights. This story thought is nothing more but a fiction of mine imagination.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This planet sucks!!" Buffy muttered under her breath aggravated, putting on her cloak and tightening it around herself. "It's so hot in the day, I'm almost melting and now I'm freezing!"

"We'd better make a halt here!" Two blonds were passing some rocks. Vash looked at her and smiled. "They will protect us from the wind." He then put down his rucksack. "I'll go look for something we could use for a fire." Buffy nodded and he wandered off in search of some twigs. The girl meanwhile took out her bedroll and blankets and put them on the ground. Vash returned and started the fire. Buffy leaned back on the boulder and let out a sight closing her eyes. After a few minutes the gunman joined her.

"Tired?"

"Not really, I'm more frustrated. The same sandy scenery is getting to me. "

"Yeah, it has to be hard to get used to it after living on the Earth."

"How do you know so much about the Earth anyway?"

"I grew up among the people, who lived there. They also had a training apparatus, which created virtual scenery of that planet. It was so beautiful: trees, valleys, flowers, clouds. There were so many colors in it. You won't be able to see it here unfortunately." He said sadly and looked up at the sky. (Rem…I miss you so much.)

Buffy watched him silently, studying his face. (Shit! He looks so sad. Think Buffy! Think!) "Hey, Vash?"

He looked at her "Yeah?"

"Don't you think I forgot about the stunt you pulled in the mansion. Who would have thought you were such a perv?!" Vash reddened. Buffy smirked inwardly.

"I-I'm not! I'm not a perv! I…well, um, I was r-really looking for evil spooks! You after all as a…a slayer should believe me, shouldn't you?" He was trying to look serious and innocent. He failed miserably. Buffy only snorted.

(Hah! It's fun to see you squirm.)

"Don't even try to get out of it, needle-noggin. Besides as a slayer, I can always tell when something spooky happening- my spider sense would be tingling."

"Your spider sense?"

"Pop culture reference. Sorry."

He looked at her confused at the explanation but let it slip. "Um, Buffy? When you feel it…, what I mean to ask is… Ugh!" He stopped talking and looked as if he was pondering about something. Buffy watched him closely with a slightly amused expression.

"You get this "spider tingling", when something spooky is happening, right?" Buffy nodded. "You knew that I wasn't human, so I guess that, um, I trigged that spider sense." Again Buffy nodded and Vash blushed. "Um, w-what I want to ask does this tingling feel kind of… unpleasant or, or abominably?" He asked her sheepishly, biting the inside of his lip nervously. Buffy laughed out at the sight.

(God, he looks just so cute!) "N-No! Don't worry, it's nothing unpleasant or anything. It's just a feeling. Something close to tickling." Vash let out a breath, he didn't know he was holding and smiled at her wickedly.

"Cool!" He then moved to tickle the fire. Buffy watched as a fire light played on his handsome face.

(Hm, I haven't even noticed he had a nevus under his left eye, it suits him.)Buffy smiled a bit. (He looks so enchanting now…I wonder if he is…Urgh! Stop having lusty wrong thoughts, Buffy!)

At that moment Vash noticed her looking at him with a strange expression and smirked. "Like what you see?" He asked her slyly.

"Huh?" Buffy blinked.

"Were you enjoying the view?" His smirk only grew. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"No, I was just thinking about."

"Us?"

"NO! Some slayer stuff. Are there any demons, vampires or "evil spooks" on this planet, if there are where can I find them?"

"Oh." His smirk slipped off. "Oh.I see….Um well…" he returned back to his place next to Buffy. "I'm not sure… But I've heard a couple of stories. Before the ship with people crashed on this planet, there were no humans on it, only some animals, most of them were harmless. But there are rumors, that closer to the north there is a land full of shadows. People, who go there never return. Thus no one goes there!" He said the last part with a smile.

"Sounds interesting! That's exactly what I might need! I go to this place, beat all the crap out of those "shadows", save the world, go back to my dimension and party!" Buffy looked as if Christmas came earlier.

Vash on the other hand looked saddened. "You don't like it here, do you?"

"Don't get me wrong, this place is okay…well not really okay but a girl can get used to it. But…it's not my home, my sister, my friends they are…I-I need to be sure everything is alright with them."

"Home is where your heart is." The blond man smiled at her knowingly.

"You are the best traveling buddy a girl can dream about, Vash. I'll miss you." She was serious.

Vash sincerely smiled. "But you are still here, and while you are here, we still can have fun!" He moved closer to her. Buffy narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

Vash softly traced a finger along her chin. Buffy tensed up, her heart was beginning to beat faster, she didn't know what to do. By now they were very close. Vash lifted her chin looking in her eyes. "I told you I would."

"Wha-what?"

He turned from her and pointed at the night sky. "See that star? It's caccia." The gunman smiled gently at her and took away his hand.

"Huh? Oh…Yeah caccia, of course." Buffy blushed red and was thankful it was dark.

Vash continued to show Buffy the stars and telling her the stories that surrounded them until she fell asleep on his shoulder. He smiled gently at her and put the blanket more tightly around her to keep her warm. He took of his glove and touched her cheek dearly, stroking fondly the outline of her face. Before falling asleep he kissed her feathery on the forehead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy woke up feeling very warm and tried to stretch but found herself engaged in an embrace. (Shit!) She raised her eyes and was greeted with a sight of Vash sleeping soundly next to her. (Double shit!) She tried to get stealthy away so as not to wake him up. When she started her mission, she noticed that she was lying under two blankets instead of one. She looked back at the sleeping blond and whispered softly. "Oh, what am I gonna do with you…you big softy." She got up and covered him. Vash mumbled something in his sleep and turned on the other side, clutching the blanket in his hands.

Buffy washed her face and brushed her teeth then decided to try and prepare breakfast that won't poison her buddy. Thus she got out the already made sandwiches. When Vash woke up he was met with a sight of the blond girl before him. He smiled goofily. "Buffy?"

"Look who is up! Hello to you too, sleepy head." Buffy smiled at him. "Come on needle-noggin, we need to set out."

"Okay."

After a few minutes they were already on their way to the town.

"I want doughnuts."

"And I want a bath, an ice-cream. And I also want to find a demon, and kick the crap out of it. I want to KILL something!!"

"You know, sometimes you do scare me…"

"Oh please! I'm a slayer, it's my job!"

"Um, as a slayer you kill those "forces of darkness", what about people?"

"No, being a Slayer is not the same as being a killer. To take a life of another being. To feel a future, a world of possibilities, snuffed out by your own hand. I can't do that. It's just wrong."

Vash stopped suddenly. "Rem…" ("No one has the right to take the life of another...")

"Huh? You said something?" Buffy stopped and looked back at him. Vash blinked and walked towards her and hold her gently but firmly by the shoulders.

"Buffy, will you marry me?' He looked absolutely serious.

"Huh?" (Did he just?)

"Lets get married right now!"

"Now, who is scaring who?" Buffy backed away.

"Don't you want to?" He asked her with shining eyes.

"No." was the blunt answer.

Vash fell to the floor crushed. Buffy went further, then after sometime she returned back to the red heap. She turned him, so he would lay on the back, and checked his pockets. With a winning "Aha" she took the object from him and was back on her way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour.

"Buffy!"

"No."

"But, Buffy, they are mine."

"God said to share."

"But I need them."

"Not my problem."

"But it's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair."

"But Buffy!"

"Still, no."

"Please?"

"Won't work."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Nope."

"But why?!"

The object Buffy stole, ahem, borrowed were Vash yellow glasses.

"They look better on me."

"But they hide your beautiful eyes!"

"Be careful, mister, or I will borrow your coat next."

Vash gulped. "You are so mean!"

Buffy smirked widely.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you guys for the reviews! If you have any suggestions or questions, don't be shy)

You know the drill: just push the button, yeah this lil one in the left corner ;)

Good luck, see ya later!


	13. Beer bad

Disclaimer: I don't own neither the universe nor the characters of BTVS or Trigun and claim no rights. This story thought is nothing more but a fiction of mine imagination.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to Warrens City."

"Warrens? Please tell me this is not a full of geeks-interested-in-creating-sex-robots city."

"Er, not the last time I checked…. Do robots like this even exist? Do you have things like that on the Earth?"

"You'd better not know." Buffy muttered. "Besides I think if you were a little more…gentlemanlike, you would get laid more often."

Vash stopped immediately. His eyes wide, mouth open. "W-WHA'? What d-did you say?"

She looked at him strangely. "I said if you were a little more gentlemanlike, you would get laid m-"

"Buffy!!"

"What?" She asked confused. Vash was the color of his coat. "Oh please! There are no children around! Why do you act this way?"

Vash was looking at the ground tapping his two index fingers together. "Well…it's just…"Than a wicked grin appeared on his face. "YOU think about it!! You think about sex!"

Buffy rolled her eyes but couldn't hide her blush. "Or shut up!"

"You do! Who would have thought you were such a naughty girl!"

Buffy smacked him. "Piss off! I'm going to find us a room…" At his wicked expression she corrected herself. "…rooMS, get your thoughts of the gutter, planty!" (God, who would have thought plants were that horny?!)

"You are SO cute when you are angry!" Buffy showed him a finger. Vash wasn't fazed and continued smirking. "Oh, what a woman!" But she couldn't hear him anymore.

Buffy continued down the path fuming, still a bit red in the face. "In your dreams, needle-noggin! What the hell does he think?!"

She went past the café, not even noticing two familiar faces, and straight to the hotel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, ma'am, what will we search for today? A giant man? A red coat? Blond hair? A Mohawk? Or, or…"

"I've had it with rumors. I'll only believe what I see for myself. A gunman o amazing, they put $$0 billion on his head. I'll start my search here."

"That's sounds awfully vague."

"I'm saying we will pay special attention to anyone like that."

"But what a peaceful town this is, ma'am!"

"Keep your wits about you Milly. You never know when Vash the Stampede might show up and BOOM, no more town…."

Two insurance girls were sitting in a veranda of a café. The tall girl was drinking tea, while her partner was nibbling the ice-cream. Behind them another tall figure was trying to follow his companion.

"Ah! Hi,Mr.Vash!" Meryl's eyes rounded at Milly's shout. A tall outlaw abruptly stopped and nervously turned towards two girls.

"Hi! It's the insurance girls." He shouted at Buffy, but she didn't hear him and was turning a corner. "You here on business?"

"That's right!" Milly was standing up and smiling brightly at him, while Meryl slowly turned around with an expression of dread on her face.

"Well, work hard for the company profit!"

"We will!"

"See you around!" Vash said uneasily and went his way.

"Ma'am, he matches the description!"

"What makes you say that?"

"He raised his hand when I called his name."

"He only did that because he was called to. Listen, we are after an atrocious fiend with a bounty on his head. Not a brainless idiot like him!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vash sneezed. "Maybe I caught a cold? Where the hell did Buffy go?!"

A door opened to his right and a drunken man was thrown through it. The collision couldn't be stopped. Vash flew to the side where some thomases were parked.

The other man was rubbing his head. "Damn, that hurt!" He opened his eyes and saw that the person he had bumped into was obviously a newbie in the town. "Over here, buddy!" Vash looked around still a bit dazed after the accident. "Yeah,you. What do you say when you bump into someone?" Vash tensed up, then smiled and waved uneasily.

"Hello?" He was trying to get to his rucksack and away from this place when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Ow,ow! My shoulder hurts 'cause of ya!" Moaned the drunk man. "Buy me a drink. Instead of medical compensation, I want you to bye me a drink." Vash shook his head and tried to crawl away from the stranger. "Don't be shy!" The drunk jumped on him and started hugging the life out of poor blond.

"But we've only just met!!!"

"Come on buddy!"

Vash was struggling to get out of the embrace but the older man had a vice grip on him, it only led them to rolling on the ground. People started staring at the strange occurrence.

"What are you doing to me?! Stop! Stop it!"

Buffy was trying to get a room in the hotel, outside which the whole performance took place. She heard Vash shouts and faking a smile at the reception girl excused herself. "Sorry, I will be back in a minute." (Hopefully) She gritted her teeth and went out on the street. By that time there was already a crowd, ogling two men. Buffy had to try very hard not to laugh. (So that's what it takes to make The Humanoid Typhoon so scared! Damn, why don't I have a camera?!)

"Just a drink, bro!!" Don't forsake me!!"

"Let go! Let go! All right. All right! Just let go! A Buffy!!! Help me!! Buffy, please!"

Buffy came closer to two men and snickered. "So that's why you reacted the way you did!"

"Wha? Buffy, help!"

"If you are a gay there is nothing to be ashamed of, Vashu! You should have just said so…"

"BUFFY, No!"

"…I'm so happy for you and your…lover, he seems to love you very much. Well I'll live you two alone." She winked at him and went back to the hotel, holding her laughter in.

"WHAT! You're going? How can you be so cold?! BUFFY!!!" Vash was nearly crying.

"Don't be so cold, little brother!" The man decided that was the right moment to soundly kiss the blond.

"AHH! HELP!! BUFFY!!"

Buffy nearly fell through the doors of the hotel, bursting out laughing. Loudly. Many turned to look at her like she was crazy. She was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe! She then went to the reception. "Oh God." She wheezed, tears flooding her vision. "S-Sorry, I-I just…" She broke out laughing again."…if you have o-only seen his face. Phew, I think I can talk again. Um, I wanted to get two rooms."

"Sorry, miss, but we have only one left." The girl smiled at her sickening sweet. Buffy's mouth fell.

All traces of laugh were gone, Buffy broke through her laughing fit so quickly it made everybody else in the room blink in surprise. "What do you mean one? I've been talking to you no more than five minutes ago and there were TWO rooms?!"

"W-well, now there is only one left."

"Crap." ( Now THAT isn't funny.)

"Oh, those two ladies got the other one."

Buffy turned to her new prey with blazing eyes..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drunk and Vash crept into the tavern. Vash looked absolutely worn out.

"Drinks here! Bring us the best in the house!" The barkeeper was a middle aged woman with black hair and stern look.

"You got money?"

Two men sat down. "My boy here is the son of a millionaire! Bring it on!"

Vash smiled apologetically. "He's lying, so make it the cheapest in the house." He sighted and muttered under his breath. "That's one way to begin the day. Make the girl you like think you are gay." Suddenly a hand appeared before him. "Huh?"

"I don't want any trouble in here, so I'll keep your gun 'til you leave."

"All right." The gunman pulled out his gun, took out the bullets, and gave it to the lady.

"This is a strange gun."

The drunk man followed the object with his eyes.

"It was given to me. It's a pretty good gun."

"No, it isn't." grumbled the man.

"You can tell? It misses by 3 whole iches from only 10 yarz."

The woman brought them a drink and without any other word left.

"It wouldn't kill her to be a bit more friendly." The man poured the drinks. "All right, here's to new friends!"

"Right." Vash rubbed his neck. They gulped down their alcohol.

"Damn. That hits the spot! Out of all of man's inventions alcohol is the greatest!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile.

"Miss Buffy! We meet again, what a coincidence!"

Buffy's eye twitched. "Y-You two. How could you?!"

"Hello Buffy. What do you mean?"

"You have just got the room?"

"Y-Yes."

"Are you sure you are working for Berny company and not Wolfram&Hart?" (They definitely fit the description of evil workers.)

"It's Bernardelli, Miss Buffy, and yes we are sure, aren't we, ma'am?"

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason, forget about it." Buffy went to her room to put away her sack and get a shower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day. The mayor's office.

"What? There's no sheriff in this town?!"

"That's right." Answered a rather presentable man. "Nothing really big will ever happen in this small town! The worst we ever have to deal with are the antics of drunks."

"Um, I might just be inviting trouble by saying this, but…" Meryl started whispering in his ear. A black cat ran past.

"The legendary outlaw? That's a riot! If he's really that great, I'd like to be attacked by him once!"

"That's not a laughing matter!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere on the outskirts of the town.

"Big bro! It's just like we heard! An armored car ill arrive at their town bank at noon tomorrow!"

Up on the cliff there stood a car. Hiding from suns was provided by an umbrella, under which a black haired man with angular features sat. He was the boss of this gang, which consisted of four people.

"Excellent. It's 4000 yarz to the next town. They have no law enforcement."

"We couldn't ask for a better location!"

"Also, it's only a rumor…but they say Vash the Stampede showed up near here."

The boss started laughing. "Not bad. Not bad. Not bad, not friggin bad!!! Cool. We'll get Mr. Vash the Stampede to attack the armored car, that is."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy was having the time of her life…well…almost. She has found herself a cemetery! And was patrolling, or at least that was what she tried to do.

"Kitty, kitty, kitty. Come here vampires. Just look at my tender neck, all that blood is pumping and pumping and…" Buffy blinked staring at creature that appeared in front of her. "…when I said kitty, I didn't mean you." The black cat only meowed. Buffy let out a sight. "It's useless."

She sat on a tombstone and started drinking the coke she brought with herself. "When the hell are they going to get me put of here?! For how long am I supposed to be stuck on this planet?!" Doubt slithered its way into her mind then. (W-What if…? No, no, not possible…But then again. I have been wrong about them before….)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So we vote."

"Wait. Guys – " Buffy looked around - Anya crossed her arms and stared back with pursed lips; Willow looked away - Buffy searched their faces.

"I can't watch you just throw away everything that …" Looked at Xander and at Dawn, who wasn't meeting her glance; Buffy held her head up high. "…I know I'm right about this. I just need a little - I can't stay here and watch her lead you into some disaster."

Dawn stood and walked up to Buffy, and softly telling her. "Then you can't stay here. Buffy, I love you, but you were right. We have to be together on this. You can't be a part of it." Buffy blinked her eyes in disbelief. "So I need you to leave. I'm sorry, but this is my house, too."

Buffy looked around then walked out the front door. She heard Rona's voice. "Ding dong, the witch is dead." Tears steamed down her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy feels pain in her chest, the same pain she felt that time, only now it morphs into anger. She clenches her fists and grinds a part of the tombstone into dust. She then stands up and hits it two times, which sends the object flying into the air and crashing into another one. With the corner of her eye she sees one of the citizens and understand that her little burst of anger didn't go unnoticed. She pulls the hood on, and turns to the man. Who screams in fright and runs away, tripling over his own two legs.

"Boo!"

With that she turns and storms to the nearest tavern. She has the flashbacks from the moment she came to Sunnydale they met to the last fight with the First. More and more dark thoughts come to her mind. (I trusted them, I believed in them and what did I get? I got betrayed. Those ungrateful traitors.) She enters a saloon and grimaces. There are a lot of drunks and some of them are trying to perform singing songs. She goes to a barkeeper.

"Whiskey."

The bartender sets out a shot-glass and begins to fill it. Buffy pours the shot down her throat, swallows it and makes a horrible face.

"Blaaah!" She shakes her head.

"Buffy??! Whacha doin' here?" Vash sits next to her.

"What do you think? I'm getting drunk."

Vash lifts his eyebrow and asks concerned. "Are you sure about it?"

"Yes. I need it."

"Ookay." He then motions to the man he met this morning to join them. "Hey, dude, that's Buffy! Buffy, that's Frank." They nod their heads in greetings. Vash then takes a bottle and fills three glasses. They clink them afterwards.

"To ne' friiiiends!"

"To love and peace!"

"Life is just so stupid." The girl doesn't share men's enthusiasm.

They empty their glasses and the older man struggles away towards one of his other friends. Buffy is making her alcohol face.

"Rough day? You wanna talk about it?"

"I'm pregnant by my stepbrother who'd rather be with my best

friend whose left me with no place to live. No food except this bottle

of wild turkey which I drank all up."

Vash looks confused. "Wha?"

"Sorry inside joke."

They refill glasses and repeat the procedure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hour later.

Buffy's chin is on the table, she has her cave-Buffy look and stares at the shot-glass. "Beer bad!" After that she starts giggling madly, Vash joins. He is wearing a green and red stripped tie around his forehead.

"Life is so ssstupid and confusing! I was sup-posed to be in heaven right now, you know…"

"To the heaven!" The old man is back at their table and he's absolutely plastered.

Buffy has whiskey bottle in her hand. She begins refilling the two glasses as Vash leans back on the chair.

"Heaven, huh? We wanted to build Eden on this planet. No murdering, no crimes, no stealing." He slurs saying it. "It didn't work."

"Reality sucks." They empty their drinks again. "Blaaah!"

Vash watches her with a smile.

Buffy is glaring at the tap behind the bar.

"This stupid tap is dripping, it's sssooo annoyin'"

"That's…"Vash burps slightly. Buffy has a grossed out face then starts giggling. "…a mussssic! Lets dance!" He moves to get her from the table. The blond girl takes a swing from the bottle and removes her cloak.

"I'm in."

They are getting out of the table staggering. Vash takes her hand in one of his arms and lays the other on her waist. Both look very concentrated then burst out laughing.

"So what is that dance?"

"Dlipping tap?" Vash starts to lead her to the rhythm of imaginary music.

"Dlipping! hah-hah-hah." They move drunkenly around and after a while increase the tempo, they are laughing. Looking in each others eyes. Vash tries to spin them but this attempt leads them to falling on the table.

"T-That was a-a baaad idea…" Buffy burst out giggling again.

The poor barkeeper can't take it anymore and throws the trio out. Vash helps the man stay on feet.

"Get the hell out!"

"What's the idea, witch?! We were trying to enjoy a drink!"

Buffy is trying to pull on her cloak.

"G,G,G,Gimme back,my gun,lady!" The lady throws the gun at Vash, it hits him straight in the face and falls in his arm. "Oouch!" Buffy blinks, not comprehending what had happened as well as other two men.

"What's wrong brother?"

Vash whines. "My head suddenly started to hurt."

"Oh that's not good. All right, we'll drink at my place!"

"Nya, not me, I'm plastered as it is." Buffy shakes her head.

"That'sss a pity. You are still drinking, brother?"

"I'm plotzed. We'll take you to your home and be on our way." They go towards the apartment of the man, it is only a few blocks from their hotel. "But I don't think you'll be in any shape for work tomorrow."

"I got that covered. I only do charity work."

"Huh?" Buffy furrows her brow.

"The world is full of week and the needy. It's my job to help them."

"Huh."

"But now I'm helping those who aren't in need." He take a swing from the bottle."

"What do you mean?' Vash refuses the offered drink. They have come to the man's apartment. Buffy leans against the wall outside and waves a goodbye to the man. The blond gunman helps him inside.

"She's a nice girl. You'd better not let her slip through your fingers." Vash smiles. Frank lays on the bad. "It's wrong to discriminate, right? Help out one person, and another person suffers. That's what the world is like. That's why I decided to do nothing. Do nothing but drink. This is equality."

"Oh. You think so?" but the man is already asleep. The blond puts a blanket over him and moves to the door, he stops noticing a small doll lying on the table; he looks it over and glances back at the sleeping man. Vash then takes out his gun, lays it on the table and leaves.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy is already nearly asleep when she feels a hand on her shoulder and looks up to see a handsome face of her traveling partner. "You are drunk." She scrunches her nose.

"Yeah? You are not so bad yourself." He helps her up. "Lead the way, my love."

"You know, everything sucks, but it's kinda…"she giggles "…fun here."

"What, you warmed up to this place?" he watches her every step carefully so she won't fall, the slayer stumbles and he catches her before she can touch the ground. "Wow, shh, are you okay?" He's holding her close by the elbows. They look into each others eyes, hazel to green. Buffy's gaze shifts to his lips. She runs her hands over his chest and clutches his red coat. Vash moves closer and leans his forehead on hers. Their breathings are quickened, hearts beat fast. "B-Buffy" he whispers. Their lips nearly touch in kiss.

Suddenly a bright light is flashed at them. Buffy springs back and nearly falls but Vash catches her.

"What are you doing here?"

They cover their eyes and squirm. "Oh, it's the insurance girls!"

Buffy nearly growls. "Walking home. What are YOU doing here so late?"

Both Meryl and Buffy look angered and frustrated. Vash saddened because of the lost opportunity. Milly - oblivious.

"Night patrol!" The slayer's eyes widen with curiosity. "We think that Vash the Stampede might show up in this town!" Buffy sights.

"They don't need to know that, Milly!"

"Sorry, ma'am. Have you to seen anything strange?"

"Strange?"

"Yeah. One of the citizen was running around the town screaming he saw a demon…"

"A demon?!" Buffy eyes lighten up as if it was Christmas time.

"…in the cemetery."

"Did he say anything else?"

"It was wearing a black cloak with hood on its head and it was vandalizing the property. Don't let it get to you, Buffy, there are many drunks in this town." Meryl shoots a pointed look at Vash.

Buffy grabs the gunman's coat and drags him in the direction of the cemetery. "Lets go." She is still drunk but very determinate.

"Bye, insurance girls!"

"What the hell just happened?" Meryl turns to look at her partner and friend.

"I don't know, but that looked like a lot of fun." Meryl rolls her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"W-Where are we going?"

"To da cemetery." The slayer had a serious look on her face and tries very hard not to fall.

"But how about….but what about what we were d-doin'?"

"That'll wait." Vash immediately gets a dreamy look.

"That's HER! We found her! Stop!" They hear shouts behind them and turn around.

The slayer shifts her gaze at the outlaw. "Friends of yours?"

"You'll pay, devil's whore!" The man she saw at the cemetery is nearly spitting at them screaming. There are 10 more people with him armed to the teeth.

"Are you talking about me?" Buffy is confused and angered, she gestures wildly with her arm and her cloak fells a little bit down. The man comes at her; she tries to punch him, but misses completely. She then hits him in the groin and he doubles over in pain. The blond girl falls backward onto her butt.

Vash runs over and helps her up.

"I'm okay! I'm fine! Get off me!" The gunman made an "okay, okay" gesture.

The people all look at on another, shake their heads. "You are an idiot, Sam, it's just a girl!"

"Yeah, Sam, a girl, who beat your ass."

"We are loosing our time, pals! Lets go! Sorry guys for the disturbing, ol' Sam just had too much. "

They turn around and walk away.

"They ran. Did you see it?"

Vash looks with confusion. "Yeah, I saw."

Buffy shrugs. "I love it, you know." Vash looks at her with a silly smile. "It makes me feel all powerful. It makes me feel strong, independent..."

She wobbles slightly, looking a little ill. The blond man steadies her.

"…Kinda sick."

Vash then takes her by the arm and leads softly to the hotel. He is still very wobbly.

After some time they are stumbling trough the corridor.

"D-Do you have the keys?"

Buffy leans on the wall, starts digging in her cloak's pocket and pulls out it, smiling proudly.

Vash takes them from her and frowns, the frown is misplaced by a Cheshire smile. "One room?"

Buffy is still leaning on the wall her eyes are closing. "Yeah, the other spare room was taken by those girls."

The blond man leans towards her and presses her into the wall. "That's wonderful! Aren't those girls wonderful?" Buffy giggles a little with her eyes still closed and puts her arms on his forearms. Vash moves to her ear and starts whispering seductively. "But you know what? You are even more wonderful. You are so… courageous… funny… gorgeous…" With every word he kisses her face starting with her earlobe and moving to her temple, her brow. Buffy moans. "…so kind, perceptive…." He kisses the corner of her mouth." You are a-amazing! Rem would have approved… You're a perfection, Buffy, perfection." He looks in her eyes that are heavy with lust and starts nibbling on her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Buffy moans in pleasure and licks his lip, their kiss deepens. Her hands slid to his neck then to his hair, Vash has one arm around her waist and caresses her head with the other.

(This feels sooo good…, ah, sooo nice…)

"Oh, Buffy..." Vash moves slowly to her neck and starts trail it with kisses.

Buffy moans. "Vash…" Her eyes are closed in bliss. The man continues with his kisses until he realizes she is not responding.

"Buffy?" The girl in his arms has fallen asleep. "Oh no…" He groans then chuckles and softly strokes her cheek. He takes her in his arms and walks to the room. After some stumbling with the keys, Vash enters and puts the small blond down on the bed. He takes carefully off her shoes and cloak, and covers her with a blanket. (A man can get used to it.) He then shrugs off his coat as well as boots and lays down next to her. He takes one of her hands in his and kisses her, after that Vash steeps in peaceful slumber.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here it is, the chapter filled with some drunken romantic action. What can I say, I just couldn't resist ;) But you should remember, kids: "Beer Bad!"

Don't forget to push this small thingy at the bottom of the page to tell me, what you think about some romance in da story ;)

Bye-bye!


	14. Oh my God

Disclaimer: I don't own neither the universe nor the characters of BTVS or Trigun and claim no rights. This story thought is nothing more but a fiction of mine imagination.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy wakes up with a painful groan.

"Ugh! My head…." She hears some commotion outside, turns around and puts a blanket over her head but she can't still muffle up the noise.

She hears a gunshot and then a voice. "What are you supposed to be a hero cowboy?!"

"Why won't you shut up?!" She groans and rolls off the bed. Storms towards the window, to look who committed the greatest sin of waking up a slayer.

The scenery before her makes her blink. Down in the street there is a group of people, who are armed and pointing their guns. (Baddies.) In the center is sitting a man with black curly hair and shades. (Big Bad.) Meryl and Milly are caring bags of money from the bank to the car. (Hostages or accomplices.) The picture is completed with a tall man in a red coat standing near the car.

"Well, he definitely has an interesting way to deal with a hang-over…" Buffy blinks and murmurs, staring at Vash wearing a metallic lid of a trash can as a hat. "What the…No wait, I don't even want to know." She crawls back into her bed and puts a pillow on her head, but even it can't muffle down the firing. The slayer groans.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, my God!!" The blond gunman stirs in his sleep. "Vash the Stampede is here! He's attacking the armored car!!" He slowly opens his eyes and blinks. (What the?!) He hears the gun shots and tries to get up but small hands are holding him in place, he looks down and see Buffy cuddled up to him. He smiles and kisses her head. He gently disentangles himself from her and goes to the window. Seeing the occurrence he sights and goes to get dressed.

There are more gun shots, but they are directed into the air. "Keep your distance! Cause this gentleman here is no other than the $$60 billion man Vash the Stampede." In a chair is sitting a dark haired man holding a huge gun.

The citizens are hiding and no one is trying to prohibit the robbery. "Let him be! If he gets mad, he'll blow this town to the sky-high!"

Meryl and Milly are made to carry the money. "E-Exсuse me, Mr.Vash? I'm Meryl Stryfe from the Bernardelli Insurance Society. We are here on behalf of the company to…" The girl's sweet talk is interrupted by the infuriated criminal.

"Shut up ad load the bags!!"

"Y-Yes, sir!"

The girls hurry up. "I feel so pathetic, ma'am!"

"I should have brought him a pack of doughnuts."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a shadow of an alley a trash can's lid is leveled up. Vash is trying to measure the situation from his hiding place.

"Countermeasure №1: take the place of a hostage…" He is pushed back into a trash can by a hand on it's lid.

"Nay."

Vash looks up and see the man he met the day before. "Okay, №2: Shout "earthquake!" and create a panic."

Frank leans on the garbage can with a bored look. "Nay again."

The blond gunman stands up to his full height and looks at the man. "Then what?"

"I'd go with №3: Shut up and let them take the money."

"I say thee nay."

"Why are you sticking your neck out?! Keep quite and you'll stay alive! There will be less damage!"

Vash looks to the side the man follows his gaze. "See that little girl there?" There's a small girl around perhaps 8 years being hurriedly led away by her mother. "Her mother promised to bye her something with her money from the bank."

"You know her?"

"Nope, I'm making it up." With that said the legendary outlaw steps out of the garbage can and goes towards the robbers, still holding the lid on his head.

"Why worry about others people's money? What's in it for you?"

"Nothing at all. Only this situation is not equal."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the present:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One of the henchmen shoots. "What are you supposed to be a hero cowboy?!"

"Nah, I'm not that great." Vash stamps his foot and a hidden knife fixed in it appears; he slashes a wheel with it. "Oh, no. You have a flat tire! You can't get away in this." The blond looks innocently at the car, all the robbers have their jaws dropped. Their boss is shaking with fury and starts shooting.

"You little…"

Vash hides behind the lid but then falls and finds a gun pointed at him. The henchman is laughing until the blond grabs the gun and twist his arm.

"Son of a….Let go, you…"

"He's unbelievable!"

"Do you know whom are you dealing with, idiot? This gent here is the much-feared Humanoid Typhoon, Vash the Stampede!" The bold

henchman, who is holding a gun points at his boss, the last one is smirking.

Vash looks abashed. "That's funny…. Pardon me." He presses on the neck of the man he was holding and knocks him out with it. "I heard he was more handsome." He releases the man, who falls down in a heap.

"Are you implying I'm not Vash?!"

Vash look serious, almost menacing, his voice is low. "Want to find out?" With his hand in his pocket he points his gun at the leader.

Frank, tenses up at it and looks worried. (Why?)

Suddenly a voice breaks in. "Hold it!" Vash is surprised and looks to the side. There is a bartender from yesterday. She is pointing a gun at the gang. "This gun is an F. Marlon! Don't think I'll miss because I'm a woman!"

Frank clenches his fist. (Why? Why are they doing it? Why am I standing here?!"

At this turn of events everybody in the town get more confident they take out theirs guns and point them. The bad guys are surrounded. "You probably think you've won! You think wrong!" He pulls another bigger gun. And laughs evilly until he feels something pressed at his head. It's Frank.

"Checkmate."

But the man is too stubborn to give up. Suddenly people start turning around and move slightly.

"Excuse me. Sorry. Get out of my way! Excuse me. I beg your pardon. Don't just stay here! Sorry." Before anyone can react, the short blond storms towards the leader and punches him in the face, the man nearly turns around because of the strength of her right-hook and falls to the ground unconscious. People wince. The other robbers look around themselves and, understanding that they are in a REALLY bad position, run away.

Vash frowns." They really stick together." Then smiles and moves for Buffy but intercepted by Frank, who is holding his hand in an imitation of a gun.

"Same gun?"

Vash smiles and takes his hand out of his pocket in the same way.

"Same gun."

The crowd cheers and Buffy wince, clutching her head. "That man is absolutely nuts. He didn't even have a gun." She looks at him and their eyes meet. They hold each others gaze until... Buffy's eyes widen comically in panic as memories of the last night catch up with her.

"Oh, my God!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's next? Should she run, should she hide or should she make out with our legendary outlaw?


	15. Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: I don't own neither the universe nor the characters of BTVS or Trigun and claim no rights. This story thought is nothing more but a fiction of mine imagination.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowd cheers and Buffy wince, clutching her head. "That man is absolutely nuts. He didn't even have a gun." She looks at him and their eyes meet. They hold each others gaze until... Buffy's eyes widen comically in panic as memories of the last night catch up with her.

"Oh, my God!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy smacked her forehead with her hand, turned around and slowly walked away muttering. "It's just a-a dream, yeah just a dream! I'll just have to wake up and poof! nothing happened…" The slayer pinched herself and looked around.

"DAMN!"

(That means…that means….Oh, my God! We, we, we…NO we didn't, phew! We just kissed; it was just a simple kiss. Ugh! Who am I kidding?! It was more like a smooch-thon. Oh, God, what do I do? Ahh! He's heading this way!)

The slayer quickened her pace in hopes to make a retreat. Vash was trying to catch up with her but the crowd was slowing him down.

When Buffy got a chance she ducked down an alley, looking around for a place to hide. A black cat yowled. Buffy glanced up and spied something above her.

Vash rфn into the alley panting and, not seeing her, was ready to turn back, but he slowed down noticing the cat, which was looking above itself. The outlaw blinked and continued his chase going into a different direction. Buffy meanwhile was in a handstand on a bar high above the ground. (Sounds familiar.) She watched him leave, jumped down soundlessly and looked sadly into the direction her companion had gone to.

"I'm regretting it just a little."

(What am I gonna do now?) Buffy let out a sight and rubbed her temple. (Ouch. My head hurts.) When she turned around she walked smack-face into something soft.

"Huh?" She blinked. (Red? No way!) The girl looked up only to see Vash's concerned face. Before she could ran away again he wrapped his hands around her arms.

"Please don't run. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I-I… I'm sorry, Vash, but…"

"It's about last night?"

"…It was a mistake." Buffy didn't look him in the eyes.

"Oh. Oh, I understand, it was alcohol, right? It's okay. We can pretend it never happened. Just please don't run." She faced him and saw one of his fake smiles and sad eyes. The sight made her feel sick. Buffy quickly looked down but her eyes slowly shifted to his lips. (Bad idea!) Vash was still talking, but the girl couldn't hear him anymore too absorbed with her own thoughts. Suddenly the small slayer got on her tiptoes and kissed him.

It was a simple kiss, nothing special but when she pulled away she could see a pure bliss on his face.

"Ugh!" Buffy groaned and slumped on the box that was lying in the alley.

Vash blinked. "Ookay." He had a curious smile on his face. "Now I'm confused." He sat by the side of the blond, who was cradling her head in her arms, and waited for her to speak.

"It's wrong!"

Vash bit his lip. "Because you are from another dimension?"

"Yes!"

"Aha."

Buffy looked at him. "We can't pursue a relationship! There can't be any relationship!"

"Aha." Vash was staring into her eyes. (God, she's sooo beautiful!)

"We-we will only get hurt in the end! I-I don't want either one of us getting hurt…."

"Aha."

"We have our separate organized lives, well actually I don't, but I'm working on it! Dating a guy from another dimension is sooo not doing any good for this matter."

"Aha."

"Don't get me wrong, you're a very nice guy, actually you are great: you are kind, brave; funny, thought sometimes idiotic, very handsome on top of it…." (You are so not helping yourself Summers!) She was captivated by his piercing emerald eyes.

Somehow their faces began to unconsciously draw closer. Vash's gaze shifted to her mouth.

"And, and…"

"Aha, I understand."

"You do?"

"Aha." They ended up kissing slowly and softly but with a little hint of passion.

(Oh, shit!)

Their tongues were exploring each other, their teeth slightly nibbling each others lips. Vash broke the kiss first and leaned his forehead on hers, breathing hard; Buffy moaned in complain with her eyes shut.

"I, I understand, Buffy, I really do. You need to find your way back to your friends and your sister. And that's okay." Buffy looked at him with a little bit startled look. "I just have never, and I mean it, never met any woman like you before. You are magnificent, Buffy. You're a wonder. You are like an angel, a sarcastic one granted, but still!" The slayer cocked her perfectly shaped eyebrow at the last part of his speech but remained silent. "I-I just want to be with you while I can." He opened his eyes and they stared at each other.

"I don't want to hurt you, Vash. I-I have already hurt someone and I don't want to-"

"Shh." He put his finger to her lips, cutting her off, and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "No commitments, no promises. I know what I'm getting myself into. I know that you need to find your way back home. And knowing how much it means to you, I will help, I promise. I know this will come to the end soon, but until it does…" He kissed her softly. "I want to be with you."

Buffy was absolutely mesmerized by what he said and couldn't find her voice.

""Life is short, seize the moment" weren't those your words?"

Buffy blinked and stared at him in thought. (I haven't lived by this motto for a long time…. Ever since I crawled my way out of the grave, all I wanted was…peace. That's when my death wish kicked in. But maybe, just maybe…What the hell?! I don't have to be the only one to save the world anymore, so no weight-of-the-world on my shoulders. That means I can be a simple girl, which didn't work so well before but I AM working on it, I'm trying. And after all I will regain my peace; everybody dies sooner or later…. But while I'm still kicking, I should…seize the moment! Yeah, that's right!)

"Buffy?"

(So what a normal girl should do in a situation like this? Grab the opportunity and date a hot, tall, fun-loving guy with gorgeous eyes? Well, okay, he's from another dimension or future, whatever, but should I really care? What if there really won't be any commitments, any promises, and any obligations? That sounds good, that sounds pain-proof… Maybe it's time to start living again…)

"I don't know what to do or say, Vash. But one thing for sure I want to live." Her eyes were sparkling with determination.

"You want to leave now?" Vash was crestfallen.

"No, you big goofus. I want to seize the moment! I want to live." Buffy rolled her eyes but couldn't hide her smile.

"Really?" If the blond man smiled a little bit more his face would crack.

"Yeah. But I'll need some time to think about…us." The slayer had decency to blush.

"Great! That's great! Let's go and have some fun!" The gunman sprang up. "Let's go get alcohol and doughnuts and you will have time to think it over."

Buffy nearly fell. "What? Are you trying to get me drunk again?"

Vash looked sheepishly. "No, it's just that my head kinda hurts after yesterday." Buffy groaned remembering her own hang-over. The tall man smiled at his companion and held his hand for her. "If, my fair lady would allow me to accompany her…." The slayer smirked and linked her arm with his. The black cat only meowed.

"By the way that was one hell of a hook."

"You were not half that bad yourself." Buffy winked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Buffy and Vash walked into the saloon. It looked very different from their last visit. It seemed as if the whole town got together to celebrate their victory in the place. People of absolutely different age were sitting at the tables, drinking, singing, dancing and talking. The place was buzzing with life. The air filled with smoke and a slight smell of alcohols. When the audience saw the newcomers they erupted in applause. Vash dramatically bowed and looked expectantly at Buffy, who rolling her eyes dropped a curtsey. The slayer looked around and noticed two insurance girls, who were sitting near a window. The tall one was waving madly at her and motioning at their table. (Bingo!) Buffy winked at the blond man, who was absorbed in hugs and pats on the shoulders from drunken citizens, and smiling to herself marched to the girls. (It's good for him. At least this time he isn't chased by a mob that wants to take down the great Stomping guy.)

"Hey, girls." Buffy slipped into a sit opposite from Meryl.

"Hello."

"Miss Buffy it's so nice to see you!"

Buffy smiled. "So how is it hanging?"

"In the end, the bandit was a fake. We didn't get to see Vash the Stampede again." The short haired girl sounded saddened and looked down at the table.

"You are still looking for the guy?'

"Yes, and thought we haven't found him yet, we have someone who matches the description!"

"Really?" the slayer looked curiously at the tall girl.

Vash approached the table and stood near Buffy. "The insurance girls! What are you doing here? Slacking of the job?" He had a radiant smile on his face.

"H-How dare you…" Meryl was getting mad very quickly. She was barely holding in her anger mixed with frustration.

(That's girl surely needs some anger management…) Buffy cocked her head and faced Vash. He was wearing again the green and red striped tie around his head. "Where did you get it?" The blond girl twirled the said item with her fingers.

"No idea." He was smiling warmly at the slayer.

"You surely look happy, Mr. Vash!" His smile only grew.

"It's a happy day! Do you want me to bring you anything, darling?" Meryl choked on her drink, Buffy had a dear caught in headlights look, Milly was smiling.

"Well don't you two make a cute couple."

The gunman slung his arm around Buffy's shoulder and suffered her elbow in his rib.

"We are not a couple," was Buffy's quick reply. She slipped away from Vash, who pouted. "Mineral water with ice." She said falsely sweet and bat her eyelashes.

"Whatever my lady desire! Your wish is my command!" The guy winked and dashed towards the bar. The blond girl only rolled her eyes.

Meryl was staring at Buffy and stuttering. "A-A-Are you really going out with that…." she scrunched her face in a disgust manner "…that…that …idiot?!"

Buffy's face became void of any emotions and the short haired girl shivered, Meryl could swear she felt the temperature in the room drop.

"He's not that bad, actually I think he is a rather admirable person. And he is my friend. I suggest you won't speak poorly about him." She suddenly smiled her shiny carefree smile. "That's way we might become friends!"

Milly returned the smile. "That would be so great, miss Buffy, won't it, ma'am?!"

Meryl could only nod. She then let her gaze find the aforementioned guy, who was nearly forced to drink the beverage from the mayor of the town.

"I never caught his name." The girl looked at Buffy inquiring, who just shrugged.

"I guess you never had a chance to be introduced. I myself call him needle-noggin. You can always call him doughnut freak!" The slayer smiled briefly, Meryl chuckled.

"Discussing a hot, irresistible, awesome gunman?" The man had a great timing. He sat at the empty chair and put the drinks on the table.

"Nope, just you."

"Why do you have to be such a pest?"

"It's fun!"

"It's not."

"Oh, yes it is." Buffy started drinking from the straw.

"No, it's not." Vash was starting to grin.

"Yes, it is."

The man smirked. The other two girls were watching their banter as a tennis match. "Buffy, what are you five or something? Quit it. You know I'm right." The girl narrowed her eyes, while the man was shaking with laughter at her expression, took out an ice cube from her drink and threw it behind the man's collar. That shut him up immediately. He sprang up and started at first running then jumping up and down, hoping the little bugger will fell out.

"Ahhhh! Wha?! Buffy! Get it out, get it out! Hah-hah-hah! It tickles, get it out!" Vash was occupied with unbuttoning his jacket, when Frank appeared and led him outside.

The whole table was laughing their asses of. Finally composing themselves and drying their tears, they returned to the drinks and snacks before them.

Milly giggled. "There is definitely something between you two."

"Yeah, that's called a frustration." (Sexual frustration, being more specific.) Buffy quickly hid her blush behind the glass.

"So how did you two met?"

"In a bar fight."

"Let me guess, it was his fault?"

"Actually... no. It was mine." At Meryl's raised eyebrow she continued. "It's a long story…well actually it's kinda short but VERY boring."

"And how long have you known each other?"

"For a while."

"Are you sure you are safe traveling with him?"

"Don't worry, Meryl, I can take care of myself. Besides he won't hurt a fly."

"A gunman that won't hurt a fly?"

Buffy was about to answer when she felt a slight cool breeze coming from the open door. Both she and Meryl turned into the direction to see at least six people dressed in what would have been comfortable traveling clothes were it not for the amount of guns adoring them. They were standing out of the whole warm and drunken atmosphere very much wearing somber expressions.

"Why do I suddenly have a very bad feeling about it?" Muttered the slayer and glanced at her partner to watch if he recognized the company.

The tall man in his middle thirties came forward and addressed the public, keeping an eye on the red coated man.

"We are looking for Vash The Stampede. We heard he was in this town." Buffy tensed up, when she saw the leader turn to Vash.

"Perhaps you would know anything?"

In Buffy's opinion the situation was rather tense, but nothing could break it better then some cheerful drunk, who wrapped his arm around the newcomer.

"Y-Y-You are newbie in he' pal, an't ya?(hic) Join our celebration! Vash t-t-the Stampeeeede was fake. Thi-thi-this guy over here (he motioned to the tall blond) saved the day! W-we helped toooo, didn't we?!"

"Yeah!!" The bar erupted in happy screams.

"Vash the Stampede was fake?"

"Yeap man, he ran as fast as his legs would carry him from the town."

"What an inconvenience….It seemed we are wasting our times, lets go p…"

"No, no,no! Not unless you drink with us!" With that the gang and the leader, whose face was struck with panic were pulled towards the bar by the very same guy they were looking for, who was grinning like a maniac.

Vash was proposing a toast. "Here's to all the great folks who saved the town! In your eye!"

"Hurray!"

Buffy shook her head smiling. "What a dunce!"

"They were searching for Humanoid Typhoon, Milly! Perhaps they know something that would help in our own search!

"That would be wonderful, ma'am! Miss Buffy, you should probably look out."

"Huh?" Buffy was startled a bit by the statement, then she felt a shiver go down her spine, but before she had a chance to turn, something icily cold and wet was sliding down her back.

"Ahhhh!" The blond shrieked and jumped up right in the waiting arms of her companion. She was squirming and trying to get the offending pieces of ice out of her shirt but all her efforts were useless. "Put me down! Put me down right now! Oh, you gonna pay for this one!"

"If you will excuse us ladies." With a charming smile and a prize in his arms the ace gunman was gone. The audience cheered.

"What do you think you are doing?! Put me down this instant!"

"Gosh, you are strong! Can you try not to squirm so much. You are!"

The pissed off slayer stilled in the arms of her smirking companion and pouted. "I'm not behaving as a little girl."

Vash stopped and gently put her down.

"Oh, God." He traced her lip lightly. "You're so adorable." The Humanoid Typhoon whispered.

"And you are annoying."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry guys for not updating for this long. (Hides behind a keyboard)

I had a rather busy time getting ready to pass my credit exams. But yahoo! I passed them! Lil me did it! So no more overloading my poor brain that feels as if it might burst if any more knowledge was stuffed into it at the moment.)

And just for the sake of Christmas I thought I would be a nice girl and post today! Which I did )) Does it mean I'll find some cookies in my sock?

Well anyway I just wanted to wish Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and great holidays to your all! Let all your wishes come true ;)


End file.
